


Смерть сама назначит цену

by Windwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Fix-It, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Slow Burn, UST, WIP
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: В личном деле, которые Джек Роллинс мысленно составлял на каждого, с кем ему предстояло служить, напротив имен всегда стояли короткие пометки-характеристики.Напротив имени Брока Рамлоу с первого дня появляется лаконичное «ебанутый».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



2010 год

– Не будь придурком, ставь на меня.  
Это были первые слова, которые Джек Роллинз услышал от Брока Рамлоу.  
Тогда, конечно, он еще не знал, как зовут этого небритого, злого даже на вид, взъерошенного мужика, чья челка топорщилась так, что хотелось не то раздраженно пригладить ее ладонью, не то поинтересоваться, зачем ее так зачесывать – неужели с надеждой, что она прибавит пару сантиметров роста?  
Но Джек этого не сказал, конечно же.  
Он и еще два десятка человек – бывших морпехов, спецназовцев и тех адреналиновых наркоманов, кто согласился на «интересное предложение» вежливого человека в дорогом костюме (и он явно был не из правительственных крыс) – едва успели встретиться в тренировочном центре, отлично замаскированном под небольшой спортивный клуб на окраине Ди-Си, и Джек не хотел в первый же час с кем-то ссориться.  
Зато этот самоуверенный тип – явно хотел.  
Джек задумчиво посмотрел поверх его встрепанной темноволосой головы туда, где под одобрительные возгласы разминался второй участник спарринга: он был одним из тех парней, рядом с которыми даже Джек чувствовал себя недостаточно высоким и крепким, что уж говорить про этого злого самоуверенного гнома.  
Вернув взгляд, он обнаружил явное раздражение в светло-карих глазах.  
– Ну? Не будь придурком.  
– Повторяешься. И придурок здесь только ты, – Джек выдержал пристальный взгляд снизу вверх, а затем выудил из кармана помятую двадцатку. – И еще немного – я. 

Вечером он заплатил за выпивку в баре своим выигрышем.  
Сидящий напротив Рамлоу – «никто не зовет меня Броком, ясно тебе?» – чья скула заплыла чернотой, на губах запеклась кровь, а костяшки – в клочья стерты, широко ухмылялся, раз за разом заказывая самый дорогой виски.  
– Хуй поймешь, почему он стоит под сотню за сранный стакан,, – он посмотрел на Джека сквозь янтарную жидкость. – На вкус – как и самый дешевый «Джим». Только с камнями вместо льда.  
– Зачем ты тогда его заказываешь?  
– Деньги-то не мои. И еще мне нравится тебя раздражать. Тебя – и еще тех придурков, расставшихся со своими бабками.  
Придурки сидели неподалеку – и Рамлоу явно нарывался на драку.  
– Ты ведь помнишь, что тебе еще, возможно, работать с теми придурками?  
– Посрать на придурков. Мне нравишься ты, – пристальные взгляд скользнул от лица Джека вниз, к стакану, который он держал в руке. – А ты, я смотрю, пианист дохуя?  
Джек, ощущая то ли раздражение, то ли любопытство, глотнул виски, оставшееся на языке огненным привкусом корицы и аниса. Красный демон с этикетки, извергающий пламя из пасти, напоминал ему Рамлоу.  
– Почему пианист?  
– Твои пальцы. Длинные. Вот просто дохуя длинные.  
– Я снайпер. Думаю, это примерно одно и тоже.  
– А. Компенсируешь, значит?  
Джек качнул стаканом, заставив камни глухо удариться друг о друга.  
– Знаешь, ты выбрал очень хуевый способ заводить друзей.  
Рамлоу лучисто улыбнулся, а потом сощурился, отчего в уголках глаз собрались мелкие морщинки.  
И показал средний палец и без того раздраженному соседнему столу.

В личном деле, которые Джек Роллинс мысленно составлял на каждого, с кем ему предстояло служить, напротив имен всегда стояли короткие пометки-характеристики.  
Напротив имени Брока Рамлоу с первого дня появляется лаконичное «ебанутый».  
А еще – «заносчивый».  
Весь Рамлоу – начиная от торчащей челки и непозволительно выразительных для небритого взрослого мужика глаз, заканчивая носами тяжелых ботинок – состоял из врожденной наглости, злости и осознании своей охуенности.  
Наверняка помимо этих трех китов был еще и четвертый: голем, слепленный из непроработанных травм и комплексов.  
Но Джек не настолько симпатизировал Рамлоу, чтобы выискивать еще и этого кита.  
По крайней мере, так он считал до поры до времени.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> всё ещё слоубёрн, все еще никакого Щита

То, чем они занимались последнюю неделю, Джеку было вполне понятно и знакомо: кто-то очень богатый задумал набрать себе маленькую личную армию, и теперь отбирает людей – часть их них получит неплохой контракт, часть – отказ и настоятельную просьбу помалкивать о том, в чем они участвовали.  
И хотя Джек сомневался, что этот «кто-то» один – скорее, их много, и название у них какое-нибудь загадочное – это все равно было ясным, понятным делом.  
Он любил стрелять и выслеживать добычу – и не важно, две или четыре ноги у неё. И несмотря на то, что служба в армии – а потом и в отрядах рейнджеров – осталась за двенадцать тысяч километров, предстоящее – если ему сделают предложение – не слишком отличалось того, чем он занимался половину своей жизни, пока не перебрался за океан.  
Непонятным было другое: почему Брок Рамлоу решил выбрать его в свои друзья.  
Сам Джек людей не особо любил, но от того, чтобы уехать смотрителем на какой-нибудь далекий маяк, его удерживало четкое осознание – через пару месяцев монотонной жизни он либо сбежит обратно, либо застрелится.  
Он превратил свою нелюбовь в спокойствие – как внешнее, так и внутренне, и часто сам не мог понять, то ли ему и правда плевать, то ли он хорошо игнорирует раздражающих его людей.  
Рамлоу людей не любил демонстративно – вечно нарывался, огрызался и всем собой показывал, что считает себя лучше других.  
Но это не помешало ему с первого дня запомнить, какой кофе Джек предпочитает пить (два шота эспрессо, немного воды и два кубика тростникового сахара), и что лучше не шутить про его, едва заметное, косоглазие (после того, как Джек едва не придушил его, Рамлоу еще два часа хрипел больше обычного – и улыбался куда шире).

У Рамлоу не было татуировок; Джек узнал об этом, когда они на третий день оказались вместе в душевой.  
Здесь она не отличалась от миллионов других – светлая плитка, едва теплая вода и уставшие люди, не особо расположенные к разговорам.  
Джек сосредоточенно смывал с себя пыль и пот прошедшего тяжелого дня – и почему-то даже не почувствовал удивления, услышав за спиной чужой голос.  
Рамлоу, определенно, умел выбирать самые неудобные моменты, чтобы задавать дурацкие вопросы.  
– Блядь, Роллинз, да ты реально из Австралии. А я думал, это вчера шутка была. Чувак, скажи что-нибудь по-австралийски.  
Свою армейскую татуировку, набитую на спине, Джек не скрывал. И спокойно проговорил, закрывая кран – наверняка ведь придется драться.  
– Отъебись, блядский ты вомбат.  
В этот момент он обернулся и смог насладиться секундами замешательства на чужом лице.  
– Хотя ты скорее тасманский дьявол.  
Рамлоу скрестил руки на груди.  
Раздевалка была за стеной и он, видимо, прошел в душевую прямо оттуда, успев снять с себя только футболку, и сейчас стоял босиком на влажной плитке, внимательно глядя на Джека.  
Джек смотрел на него в ответ – и не видел ни звездно-полосатого флага на чужом плече, ни армейских рукавов. И почему-то он был уверен – на спине тоже нет ничего.  
Там, где другие покрывали себя воспоминаниями, у Рамлоу были только белые – и розоватые, посвежее – полосы шрамов, четко выделяющиеся на загорелой коже.  
– Ну, крокодил Данди, что еще скажешь? – Рамлоу шевельнулся, легко перенеся вес с ноги на ногу. Джек посмотрел на красноватый толстый штрих, спускающийся с бок на поджарый живот. Недавний удар ножом. И будь Рамлоу в тот момент в бронежилете, след остался бы совсем другой.   
– Десять процентов?  
– Я похож на неудачника, по-твоему? Семь. Было бы пять, но я ем пончики по воскресеньям. Кстати, оно завтра. И тут неподалеку есть Криспи Крим.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не «слизал открывающую сцену из ЗС», а «творчески переработал, пост-модернизм, съука». а еще тут ничего не происходит, просто мужики почти 600 слов юстятся.

Единственным, что слышал Джек, было его дыхание – и ритмичный звук шагов. Туман, поднявшийся над водой, скрыл деревья и затянул асфальтовую дорожку. Она вилась по узкой полосе земли, тянущейся между каналом и рекой, и в воздухе висел тяжелый, плотный запах воды.  
Рассвет постепенно разгонял темноту, но за всю пробежку Джек встретил лишь пару человек – таких же влюбленных в одинокие ранние утра, как и он.  
Услышав за спиной отдаленный звук - кто-то целеустремленно бежал следом, Джек поморщился; он не сомневался, что, произойди _ситуация_ , из парка живым выйдет он – но портить себе хорошее утро не хотелось.  
Шаги стали ближе. Кто-то действительно очень хотел догнать Джека.  
– Вы, австралийцы, все такие ебанутые жаворонки?  
Не сбавляя темпа, он обернулся через плечо.  
– Ты следил за мной?  
Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и, ничего не ответив, нагнал Джека и побежал рядом. Взъерошенные темные волосы он спрятал под вязаную шапку и, поймав чужой взгляд, слегка ощерился.  
– Зато у меня завтра не будет болеть челюсть и уши так, словно я всю ночь сосал чей-то член.  
– Что-то похожее – про член – ты вчера сказал Филипсу – и вряд ли он это так оставит.  
Невысказанное «нахрена ты всё это делаешь?» повисло в воздухе – и Рамлоу прекрасно понял это.  
– Он тупица. И ему не место в команде.  
Джек замедлился, неторопливо переходя с бега на быстрый шаг. Появление Рамлоу значило, что спокойной пробежки он уже не получит (как и ответа на вопрос, как этот злой гном его нашел). Оставалось или спихнуть кое-кого в кусты, или смириться.  
– Забавно, что он думает про тебя также.  
Рамлоу на мгновение коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы. Эта его привычка одновременно бесила Джека – и вызывала в нем еще какие-то, очень смутные, странные эмоции, которые он пока не мог обозначить одним словом.  
– Поставишь на меня?  
Джек качнул головой.  
– Я не удивлюсь, если под своей подушкой ты хранишь, помимо Глока, еще блокнот, в который вписываешь всех своих врагов – и ставишь крестики напротив имен. Толстый блокнот.  
– Весь мир будет твоим врагом, принц тысячи врагов, – Джек не узнал цитату и только качнул головой, но Рамлоу продолжил, не заметив этого. Или – не захотев замечать. – И как только они настигнут тебя, то тут же растерзают. Но сначала они должны настичь тебя.  
– Я видел твои шрамы. Тебя настигают.  
Рамлоу резко остановился, глядя на Джека снизу вверх. На нём не было даже ветровки и черная майка, открывала линию шеи и широкие плечи. На запястье болтались тактические часы с едва-едва светящимся в не ясном утреннем свете циферблатом. Только сейчас Джек осознал, насколько у Рамлоу худое запястье – предательское, не поддающееся месяцам и годам тренировок. И насколько проста и незамысловата попытка скрыть это под широким ремнем часов.  
– Но я еще жив, а значит – всё же не достигли. И не достигнут.  
– Откуда это? Слова про принца.  
– Один английский старикашка написал сказку для своих дочерей. Она про кроликов и смерть.  
На языке у Джека крутился едкий – и ожидаемо банальный комментарий – о том, что кое-кто, оказывается, умеет читать. Именно этого ответа Рамлоу и ждал, судя по тому, как он подозрительно сощурился.  
– Вряд ли в книжном магазине меня поймут, если я попрошу книгу про смерть и кроликов.  
На мгновение глаза Рамлоу удивленно расширились. Потом он хмыкнул и резко сдвинулся с места, сразу перейдя на бег. До Джека донеслось насмешливое.  
– А я думал, вы у себя в Австралии ненавидите кроликов.   
«Мы ненавидим», – подумал Джек, неторопливо нагоняя его, – «шутки про кенгуру и веджимайт. И злых гномов, портящих нам пробежки».   
Впрочем, насчет последнего он был не уверен.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ого, смотрите, это новый персонаж!  
> люблю Марию Хилл, она – опасная котичка *__*

На утро седьмого дня, которое Джек проводил, греясь на солнце за столиком крохотного уличного кафе, напротив него села молодая женщина.   
Он глянул на неё - темные волосы собраны на затылке, кожаная куртка и аккуратно, даже и не заметишь сразу, спрятанный под ней пистолет – и заказал еще кофе. Себе. А ей – после короткой мысленной игры в угадайку – зеленый чай.   
И, кажется, не проиграл, хотя улыбка, появившаяся на ее правильном, с резковатыми чертами, лице, могла быть лишь данью вежливости.   
– Я ждал, что рано или поздно нам расскажут о том, кого придется охранять, – здороваться не имело смысла, да и Джек никогда не считал себя образцовым джентльменом. И вряд ли от него этого ждали.  
– Охранять? – Переспросила женщина, откинувшись на спинку плетеного стула.  
Джек почувствовал, как его личный рейтинг, едва-едва приподнявшись выше нуля за чай, стремительно проваливается обратно.  
– Вы слышали что-нибудь про Халка, мистер Роллинз?  
– Роллинз, если можно. Без «мистера», – вряд ли она согласилась бы называть его Джеком. – И, да, конечно слышал. А кто не? Но если хотите драться с Халком – или кем-то похожим, вам нужно сразу вербовать укомплектованные сухопутные войска. С танками. Или авиацию вызывать.   
– Использовать танки, на самом деле, бессмысленно – они только еще больше разозлят его.  
В её голосе не было ни намёка на иронию.   
– Но есть смысл точечно использовать отряд специального назначения. Узкие пространства, ловушки, – Джек задумался, – транквилизаторы. Керфентанил может подействовать, хотя я не уверен – это же Халк, кто знает, какие у него метаболические процессы.  
«Никогда бы не подумал, что всерьез буду с кем-то обсуждать, как обезвреживать Халка», – подумал Джек. И еще – в каком порядке проводятся «собеседования»? Рамлоу бы наверняка спросил.  
Но сам он спрашивать не стал, вместо этого пояснив:  
– Это транквилизатор для слонов. Не спрашивайте про химический состав, я не знаю, но двух миллиграммов хватит, чтобы уложить шеститонную зверюгу.  
Помедлив, он добавил, хотя точно знал – её досье наверняка было тщательно изучено.  
– Я служил в рейнджерах. Пришлось изучить всякое.  
– Знаю.  
Она налила себе чай, и Джек несколько секунд смотрел, как над чашкой поднимается полупрозрачная лента пара, прежде, чем проговорил:  
– Вы знаете про меня то, что положено, я – ничего, даже имени. Обмен?  
– Агент Мария Хилл, – она не стала предъявлять удостоверение. Если конечно, оно есть у тех, кто служит там, где собираются воевать с Халком. Или – не собираются, но учитывают его в своих планах.  
– Агент? Меня вербуют «Люди в черном». Надеюсь, что вы не сотрете мне память, если я провалюсь.  
Хилл коротко, но как-то устало улыбнулась, словно слышала эту шутку уже не в первый раз.  
– Кажется, вы слишком плотно общаетесь с мистером Рамлоу.  
Интересно, когда она успела с ним поговорить? Вчера вечером? Сегодня? Пришла к нему рано утром, заодно проверив, что он делает первым – хватается за пистолет или просыпается?  
Подбирай Джек себе команду, он бы выбрал второй вариант: поставь человека в неловкое положение – и он сразу покажет, кто он есть на самом деле.  
«А в каком положении я сам?», – поинтересовался он у самого себя, глядя на руки Хилл – короткие ногти, мозоль на среднем пальце – такие бывают у тех, кто часто стреляет.  
Если быть честным с самим собой, то для такого разговора Джек предпочел бы место, где можно было спокойно – без оглядки на последствия – подраться, нежели тихую утреннюю улицу и кофейню, куда он был бы не против приходить еще. Хорошие места – как и вещи – Джек терять не любил.  
– Значит, Халк?  
– Сверхчеловеческие угрозы. Паранормальная активность. Вторжение из глубокого космоса. Контртерроризм, лежащий вне юрисдикции Министерства обороны.   
– Хорошо, что вы начали с Халка. Так понятней.  
Джек даже не пытался шутить, и Хилл не стала улыбаться в ответ. И разговор, судя по всему, продолжать была не намерена – пока что, так что Джек рискнул задать последний вопрос.   
– Насколько это всё секретно? По шкале от одного до сотни?  
Хилл отставила пустую чашку в сторону и поднялась.  
– А вы угадайте. С чаем у вас получилось.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ненавижу писать драки D:  
> и порно.  
> кстати, вот так выглядят ножи Рамлоу:  
> https://lastday.club/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/I-Stick-novyj-tychkovyj-nozh-ot-kompanii-TOPS-Last-Day-Club-2.jpg

Отели Джек не любил – слишком легко отследить, слишком просто попасть внутрь, слишком много людей вокруг.  
Съемные апартаменты тоже не были идеальным вариантом, но пока на большее рассчитывать и не стоило.  
– Я-то думал, ты снимешь бунгало, как привык в своей Австралии.  
– Ещё одно слово – и я начну шутить про твою итальянскую бабулю и её замшелую пасту, – огрызнулся Джек, задавшись вопросом, что перевесит: его, так и не утихшее с момента утреннего разговора с Хилл, любопытство или раздражение на Рамлоу.  
Апартаменты были небольшие, но его это устраивало; тем более, что дальше кухни он Рамлоу тащить не собирался.   
Тот первым делом осмотрел все углы тесной кухни, выглянул в окно, фыркнув про второй этаж, и даже заглянул в холодильник, но потом все же устроился за столом, закинув ноги в армейских ботинках на другой стул.   
– Я думал, что у тебя там нихрена нет, но, блядь, Роллинз, ты забил всё овощами.  
Джек поставил на стол два стакана и бутылку. И вопросительно приподнял брови.  
– Овощами, Роллинз, ебаный ты инопланетянин. Все думают, что они где-нибудь на ебучей Альфа Центавре, а они, блядь, живут в Австралии!   
– Я не особо верю в инопланетян, на самом деле.  
Рамлоу смешно сморщил нос и постучал пальцами по толстому стеклу стакана.  
– И это говорит человек, согласившийся работать на дохера-как-секретную организацию, ловящую пришельцев.  
Он поймал пристальный взгляд Джека.  
– Что? Только не говори, что они тебе этого не предложили – и ты позвал меня, чтобы поболтать про вомбатов, – в его голосе звучало странное, непривычное волнение, которого Джек до этого ни разу не слышал.  
– Предложили. Но еще мне говорили, например, про секретность этого предложения.  
– А. Ну так и не ты сдал её, а я, – Рамлоу в мгновение расслабился и развалился на стуле. – И в этой секретности был бы смысл, будь выбран только один из нас.   
– Ты ещё даже не знаешь, согласился ли я.  
– Разумеется, я _знаю_. Такие, как ты, не отказываются.  
Джек закатил глаза.  
– Ну, давай, просвети же, какой я.  
Он ожидал какого-нибудь едкого комментария или, наоборот, полной своей характеристики – Рамлоу был способен с одинаковой вероятность и на то, и на другое. Но тот сморщился, будто бы даже немного болезненно, пожал плечами и коротко ответил:  
– Хороший снайпер, ищущий место в жизни. И ты неплохо показал себя в спарринге сегодня.  
– «Спарринг» - это когда я повалял тебя по полу в коридоре? Ты меня выбесил.  
Рамлоу широко улыбнулся, а потом на мгновение прикусил кончик языка. Отвратительная привычка.   
– Нам нужно как-нибудь с тобой потренироваться. По-настоящему.  
На серое дерево столешницы лег короткий, похожий на широкий стальной лепесток, нож.  
– Например, имея при себе их.  
Джек вскинул брови.  
– Не уверен, что я готов пока к такой близости к тобой.  
Рамлоу довольно оскалился и выложил рядом второй нож.  
– Углеродистая сталь, – в его голосе звучала ебанутая нежность. – Лезвие – три с половиной дюйма, триста сорок грамм веса – самое лучшее для руки.  
– Опасная штука, – Джек обхватил ладонью тяжелую рукоятку, ощутив под пальцами неглубокие вырезы – а еще то, что она для него слишком мала и предназначена под небольшую ладонь – как у сидящего напротив Рамлоу.  
– Я люблю опасность. И драться так, чтобы было слышно, как бьется сердце противника.  
Джек посмотрел на лезвие, зажатое между средним и указательным пальцем, и вспомнил полосы шрамов, покрывающих тело Рамлоу – особенно тот, перечеркивающий бок. Интересно, потерял ли он чувствительность в этом месте – или, наоборот, она стала сильней?  
Он моргнул. И, отложив нож, глотнул виски, пытаясь смыть алкоголем странные мысли.  
– Я заметил. Ты всем вот так с ходу показываешь свои ножи и предлагаешь подраться на них?  
Рамлоу пожал плечами, допил виски и поднялся на ноги.  
– Я покурю.  
Он отошел к окну и выудил из заднего кармана джинсов сигаретную пачку и «зиппо». Джек, прихватив свой стакан, поднялся следом – и успел перехватить чужую руку до того, как Рамлоу потянул на себя оконную створку.  
– Нет. Вали на улицу и кури там.  
Долгую пару секунд Рамлоу смотрел на него исподлобья, потом дернул уголком рта и убрал сигареты обратно.  
– Знаешь, для поклонника здорового образа жизни ты слишком много пьешь. И я видел, как ты покупал вчера веганский бургер. Это отвратительно.  
Джек разжал пальцы, осознав, что всё это время держал Рамлоу за предплечье – жилистое, горячее.   
– Я просто ненавижу запах дыма. И ты следил за мной. Уже дважды.  
– Снайпер, параноик и инопланетянин-австралиец. Мы с тобой отлично сработаемся.   
– С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь это делать?  
Рамлоу сощурился и улыбнулся – коротко, буквально на пару секунд приподняв уголки рта. Но когда они опустились, в светло-карих глазах не осталось ни намека на веселье – только злость.   
– А ты разве не собираешься?  
Джек медленно поставил на подоконник свой стакан. И шагнул вперед, придвинувшись почти вплотную к Рамлоу – еще пара сантиметров, и он мог бы коснуться широкого, затянутого черной футболкой, плеча.   
Что он прочитает в этом движении - угрозу или доверие, ему было плевать.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты запомнил одну вещь, – тихо и очень четко проговорил Джек, склонившись к чужому уху. – Никогда, слышишь – никогда, блядь, не решай за меня, чего я хочу, а чего – нет. И если ты этому научишься, то мы, может быть, и сработаемся с тобой.  
Он чуть отстранился, позволив Рамлоу наконец поднять на него глаза. Тот коротко облизнул верхнюю губу, глядя на Джека из-под – почему-то это стало заметно только сейчас – неожиданно светлых бровей.  
– Расценю это, как «да, Рамлоу, я буду с тобой работать». Видишь, мне можно доверять принятие решений.  
Виски оставалось на один большой глоток. Не глядя вернув стакан на подоконник, Джек беззвучно вздохнул.   
И коротко, без замаха, ударил Рамлоу по острой скуле.  
Темноволосая голова дернулась, и Джек успел подумать, что если он сейчас кинется на него, то надо постараться в драке не поломать мебель.  
Но Рамлоу не кинулся на него. Только шагнул ближе, вновь встав практически вплотную, и замер, изучающе глядя на Джека и слегка поводя головой из стороны в сторону.  
– А у тебя хороший удар.  
Джек скривил губы в улыбке и промолчал, пытаясь понять, как расценивать эту подозрительно-тихую задумчивость Рамлоу и внимательный взгляд.  
В следующее мгновение крепкие, небольшие ладони вцепились в его футболку, дернув на себя – и лицо вспыхнуло болью от удара лбом в переносицу.  
Джек покачнулся, и в этот момент Рамлоу кинулся вперед, врезавшись в него всем своим весом и пытаясь сбить с ног.   
Он был легче, ниже, и Джек с трудом, но удержал равновесие. Они сцепились, обмениваясь хлесткими, быстрыми ударами. Рамлоу все пытался нырнуть вниз, ухватить его под колено – и когда у него это все-таки получилось, Джек крепко приложил его локтем по подставленному загривку, а затем, приподняв на выдохе, резко отшвырнул от себя.   
Перекатившись по полу, Рамлоу подскочил, оказавшись возле стола – где поблескивали холодной сталью ножи. Его рука инстинктивно метнулась к одному из них – но Джек успел первым.   
Пальцы сомкнулись на гладком стекле, и мгновение спустя дешевая вазочка разлетелась вдребезги.  
Рамлоу замер. Потом поморгал, стряхивая с ресниц капли воды, и слегка шевельнулся. Под подошвами ботинок жалобно хрустнуло стекло и смялись цветы.  
– Что за…?  
– Приветственный подарок от милой девушки из риэлторского агентства, – медленно проговорил Джек.   
Его взгляд намертво зацепился за тонкий порез от осколка на острой скуле – он в мгновение налился кровью, и тонкая алая струйка прочертила по мокрой коже дорожку – до прилипшего к челюсти цветочного лепестка. Белый, сейчас он медленно розовел от крови.   
Протянув руку, Джек кончиками пальцев снял этот лепесток. Рамлоу молча глядел на него. Челка потемнела от воды и прилипла ко лбу, на нижней, разбитой, губе выступили капли крови.  
В повисшей тишине, липкой, странной, было слышно, как вниз по улице несутся копы – с включенной сиреной и огнями. На мгновение кухню залил красно-синий свет, превратив лицо Рамлоу, с его нечеловечески острыми и правильными линиями, в маску какого-то жуткого театра.  
– Что, цветы мешают бить мне рожу? – Хмыкнул он.   
И кинулся вперед, резкой подсечкой сбивая Джека с ног.   
Они покатились по полу; Джек слышал сбитое дыхание Рамлоу, чувствовал солоноватый запах крови – своей или чужой, это было не важно.   
Рамлоу оказался сверху, и быстрые, хлесткие удары заставили Джека перейти в оборону, прикрываясь – и выжидая нужный _момент_.  
Крепкий кулак с силой проехался по челюсти, и медный привкус крови во рту стал сильней. Коротко зарычав, он сильным рывком перевернулся, оказавшись сверху, и надавил предплечьем на шею Рамлоу. Тот хрипло выдохнул, дернулся, но Джек не ослабил хватку, ощущая, как его обхватывают ногами, вновь дергаются, пытаясь вывернуться из-под тяжелой руки.  
Горячие пальцы вцепились ему в волосы на затылке, с силой рванули. В ответ на это Джек только сильнее надавил на горло, вжимая всем своим весом Рамлоу в пол.  
Чужое дыхание стало прерывистым, надсадным, но похлопывания ладонью по полу Джек не слышал – и продолжал держать Рамлоу, который упорно – и безуспешно – пытался сбросить с себя чужое тяжелое тело, пока в какой-то момент не обмяк, резко зажмурившись и коротко хлопнув ладонью по полу.  
Скатившись с него, Джек перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Лежащий рядом Рамлоу шумно глотал воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом хрипло спросил:   
– Теперь-то можно курить?  
Джек прикрыл лицо ладонью. Во время спаррингов у него часто вставало – а у кого не. Беспокоило другое.   
То, что пальцы до сих пор жгло фантомное ощущение колючей от щетины щеки. И стояли перед глазами широко раскрытые глаза Рамлоу, когда он яростно хрипел, пытаясь вырваться из удушающей хватки.  
– Да.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта глава должна называться "мужики юстятся 700 слов подряд, сидя под сакурой, скачать бесплатно без смс"   
> а еще - отвечая на незаданный вопрос "автор, почему у тебя Рамлоу постоянно делает млем?"  
> потому что:  
> https://i.imgur.com/aPaYEz9.jpg  
> вообще мне просто показали фотографию и я понял, что нельзя не:  
> https://i.imgur.com/XTCkUzO.jpg

– Напомни, что мы тут делаем?  
Рамлоу был невыносим больше обычного – и задавал этот вопрос в пятый раз за последние полчаса. Джек отследил взглядом их цель – все также на месте – со вздохом поправил солнезащитные очки и, закинув руки за голову, откинулся спиной на прохладный ствол дерева.   
– Ты ведь не ждешь, что я отвечу на этот вопрос, да?  
Рамлоу фыркнул и намеренно громко потянул через трубочку холодный кофе.   
Весеннее солнце заливало теплом Центральный парк – длинную полосу зелени посреди мозаики городских кварталов, испещренную яркими пятнами цветущих деревьев.  
– Знай я, что мне придется просиживать жопу посреди Нью-Йорка вместо охоты на пришельцев, я бы лучше уехал в Йемен. Там, говорят, станет скоро пиздец жарко.  
Порыв свежего апрельского ветра качнул ветви дерева, под которым они расположились – вместе с еще парой десятков туристов, настоящих или нет (это же Нью-Йорк, он обязан быть наполнен шпионами, агентами и наемниками). Невесомые розовые лепестки осели на траве – и на макушке и плечах Рамлоу, заставив его раздраженно поморщиться.   
– Хотя, конечно, они сейчас просто проверят, не сольем ли мы кому-то полученные данные. Хотя я не представляю, кому вообще нужен этот ебаный хирург, – он поболтал в руке опустевший стакан и и глянул вниз с пологого холма, на вершине которого они расположились. – Хотя, возможно, он пришелец. Иначе зачем всё это?  
Джек скосил на Рамлоу глаза; и впервые заметил, какие у этого злобного гнома ресницы – длинные, с выгоревшими на концах кончиками. И всё это – в паре с небритым пару дней угловатым лицом и мышцами, которым место на фотографии в юбилейном выпуске Playboy.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Ты на них помешался.   
– Твоя прагматичность, – Рамлоу ткнул в него пальцем, – та самая причина, по которой нас отправили вдвоем. Мы отлично дополняем друг-друга.  
– Или ты просто заебал Хилл.  
– Я сказал ей, что если не ты, то пошли все на хер. У неё не было шансов.  
Джек дернул уголком рта. Чтобы у Марии Хилл – и не было шансов?   
Протянув руку, он с силой сжал плечо Рамлоу, ощущая под ладонью плавный выступ косточки косточки.  
– Ты опять все решил за меня.  
Рамлоу дернул плечом, сбросив ладонь.  
– А ты предпочел бы Рона?  
– Ты иногда такой невыносимый мудак. И не хватает меня самого, так что еще слово - и я скажу, что предпочел бы Рона. Он не самый плохой парень – и стреляет не хуже тебя. А говорит меньше.  
Джек с усилием отвел взгляд от острой скулы, подсвеченной солнцем так, что казалось – Рамлоу специально выбирал, как сесть под мягким вечерним светом.   
Цель была на месте – и выглядела такой же не вызывающей подозрения, как полчаса назад.  
– Ты – мудак?  
Вопрос, заданный Рамлоу после долгой паузы, заставил Джека врасплох.   
– Если ты решил, что это слово может относиться только к тебе, можешь называть меня ублюдком. Или просто не самым лучшим человеком.  
На мгновение Рамлоу коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы. Потом хмыкнул.  
– Нет. Я бы предпочел, чтобы из нас двоих мудаком был бы я. А не ты.  
Он раздраженно смахнул с плеча розовые лепестки.   
– Этот ебаный пришелец занимается йогой. Йогой, блядь! Роллинз, давай, вали на незапланированный контакт с целью – он наверняка твой родственник.   
При всем своем раздражении вёл себя Рамлоу идеально: не смотрел на цель больше пары секунд, потягивал из стаканчика свой давно закончившийся кофе и иногда фотографировал парк на фоне вытянутых силуэтов манхэтаннских небоскребов.   
– В ней нет ничего плохого – тебе ли не знать это.  
– Мне? – В глазах Рамлоу, на просвет ставших почти прозрачными, читалось любопытством напополам со злостью.  
– Я видел твою растяжку на тренировках.   
– Иди на хуй, Роллинз. И йогу свою туда же забери.   
Еще один порыв ветра стряхнул на них облако розовых лепестков – к радости туристов и злому “да блядь” со стороны Рамлоу.  
– Не вертись, – Джек придержал его за плечо.   
Лепестки опали за шиворот серой футболки, а часть – осталась на загорелой шее, от которой вверх по затылку тянулся короткий ежик темных волос.   
Джек, не спуская глаз с цели – тот как раз вытянулся на коврике – запустил ладонь за шиворот Рамлоу, выгребая оттуда эти злосчастные цветы.  
– ММА, – неожиданно проговорил Рамлоу, все эти минуты – хотя, нет, какие минуты, хорошо, если десяток секунд – молчавший.   
– Что?  
– Я был бойцом. Выходил в клетку. А потом решил, что стрелять в людей мне нравится гораздо больше, чем бить их. В клетке растяжка нужна не хуже, чем в твоей сранной йоге.  
Джек задержал ладонь на теплом загривке, ощущая под рукой выступы позвонков. Рамлоу не шевелился.  
– Но следить за сранными хирургами в компании ебанутых австралийцев тоже весьма неплохо.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> да, это маленькая глава, и тут ничего не происходит. но дальше будет экшен, честное слово! D:

Над головой заливались издевательским хохотом чайки.  
– Рожа у этого парня пиздец террористическая, – Рамлоу передал Джеку фотографию: бритоголовый, высокий мужчина в армейской куртке не смотрел в кадр, но не нужно было быть гением, чтобы предположить, какой у него взгляд – цепкий, опасный.  
Хилл оперлась о капот своей машины и кивнула.  
– Он и есть террорист. Джордж Батрок. Француз. Служил в Иностранном Легионе, потом – в директорате внешней безопасности, но променял Министерство обороны на пиратство и терроризм.  
Пахнущий речной водой ветер, гонявший мусор по потрескавшемуся асфальту, подкатил под ноги Рамлоу помятую пивную банку. Он пнул ее носком ботинка.  
– Батрок? Тот самый? Блядь, да у вас он тут куда симпатичней, чем на тех фотографиях, что я видел.  
Джек вновь посмотрел на снимок.  
– Я слышал о нем. Красный список Интерпола, – он поднял взгляд поверх головы Хилл на проволочный забор, за которым начинались бесконечные ряды сине-красных контейнеров. Узкая дорога, зажатая между грузовым терминалом и старыми складами, упиралась в узкий и широкий причал, пустой сейчас. – Но вы не отменили прошлую директиву по слежке за Стренджем. Батрок как-то связан с ним? Я думал, ему интересны другие сферы: оружие, политические диверсии, военный шпионаж – но не хирургия.  
– Через неделю Стрендж примет участие в медицинской конференции, организованной «Старк Индастриз». По нашим разведданным Батрок готовит нападение.   
Подтянувшись, Рамлоу уселся на капоте арендованного «шевроле» – Джек, конечно, выбрал бы другую машину – не такую здоровенную, например, но спорить с ебанутым тасманским дьяволом по поводу тачки было глупо. И бессмысленно.   
– Покойся с миром, Батрок. Я не буду спрашивать, зачем ему выходить против Старка – может, он фанат Железного Человека и мечтает сдохнуть от его руки. Но все же: зачем ему это?  
– Ему? Правильный вопрос: зачем это нужно его нанимателям. А они пока не раскрывали себя.  
Рамлоу, не отводя пристального взгляда от Хилл, дернул уголком рта.  
– Чувствую духовное родство с этим парнем. Вы тоже не спешите раскрывать себя.  
Прежде, чем она успела ответить, он продолжил:  
– Но, знаете что: мне, на самом деле, плевать. Может, у вас просто название идиотское – и поэтому вы играете в эти ебаные тайны.  
– Считайте это экзаменом, мистер Рамлоу.  
– Ненавижу экзамены.  
Хилл пожала плечами.   
– А я ненавижу каблуки.  
Джек опустил взгляд на ее ноги: носки острых туфель выглядывали из-под штанин брючного костюма.  
– О других, кто будет участвовать в операции, нам знать не следует, верно? – Он догадывался, что услышит в ответ – и это ему не очень нравилось, но ссориться сейчас с Хилл было последним, что стоило делать.   
– Ваша задача – обеспечить безопасность доктору Стренджу в случае возникновения внештатной ситуации.  
– Все еще не понимаю, как он живет с таким ебанутым именем, – Рамлоу спрыгнул с капота и успел первым взять из рук Хилл конверт из непрозрачного пластика. – Сколько у нас часов?  
– Часов? Вы еще не настолько заслужили наши доверие, мистер Рамлоу. Двое суток. В конверте вы найдете все инструкции и контакты.   
Она села в машину, но Рамлоу перехватил дверь, не дав ей закрыться.  
– Надеюсь, вы успели отснять наши рожи – и мы не попадем под дружественный огонь только потому, что сами похожи на террористов. Особенно Роллинз.  
– А это, – Хилл потянула дверь на себя, – бонусные баллы за дополнительные вопросы на экзамене.  
Шины зашелестели по разбитому асфальту.  
Джек проводил взглядом машину, а потом обернулся к Рамлоу – но тот уже отошел к краю причала, с невнятной руганью потроша выданный им конверт.  
– Я, блядь, ненавижу ебаные костюмы, – проговорил он, когда Джек подошел к нему. – Выгляжу в них как ублюдский коммивояжер, блядь.  
Осознание того, что в его голове костюмы очень идут одному агрессивному тасманскому дьяволу, стало для Джека неожиданным открытием.   
– Экзамены. Костюмы. Что ты еще ненавидишь?  
Рамлоу передал ему распотрошенный конверт и сунул руки в карманы широких карго-штанов, глядя на оставленный тяжело груженной баржей кильватер, над которым кружили, переругиваясь, чайки.   
– Арахисовое масло. Его добавляют в протеиновые коктейли. На сотом – ты начинаешь блевать только от одного его запаха.  
Он поскреб небритую щеку и добавил:  
– Заметь: я доверяю тебе настолько, что готов выложить свою самую сокровенную тайну. Мой криптонит. Цени, блядь, это.  
Джек посмотрел на встрепанный темноволосый затылок перед собой; на языке вертелось несколько ответов – но почему-то самым правильным казалось короткое «ценю».   
– Идем. Двое суток для подготовки это не так уж и много.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я обещал экшен в этой главе, но в какой-то момент она выросла до тысячи слов - а экшен так и не начался, так что ее пришлось разбить на две части, иначе я бы еще неделю писал этот огромный кусок.

– Я ошибся на твой счет.  
Джек отвлекся от сосредоточенного складывания виндзорского узла и через зеркало глянул на Рамлоу.  
– Что?  
Тот сидел на диване за низким столиком, на котором аккуратно была выложена пара разобранных «глоков», ножи, М16, точильные камню и оружейное масло с инструментами. Завершала эту библейскую картину полупустая бутылка «Джека» и небольшой мерный стакан, который Рамлоу предпочел другим, _нормальным_.  
Заметив взгляд Джека, он подался назад, раскинув руки по спинке дивана.  
– Ты не выглядишь в костюме как террорист, ты выглядишь, как ебаная модель.  
– А ты последние полчаса выглядел так, словно хочешь выебать свой собственный пистолет.  
Рамлоу чуть склонил голову на бок, пристально глядя на Джека, прикусил кончик языка, а потом поинтересовался:  
– Почему «словно»?  
– Избавь меня от своих фантазий.  
Чужой взгляд оставался все таким же пристальным. Вздохнув, Джек развернулся от зеркала.  
– Ну?  
– Я серьезно. Бросай эту грязную работу и иди позировать. Эти старые пидорасы, Дольче и Габбана, удавятся, чтобы заполучить тебя.  
– Уверен, ты будешь смотреться в костюме не хуже.  
Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
– Блядский боже, Роллинз, я буду выглядеть как ебаный коммивояжер.  
Джек поискал глазами затерявшиеся на столе среди оружейного богатства поддельные приглашения и ID, которые выдала им Хилл вместе с инструкциями  
– Ты – точнее, Патрик Хьюз – и должен выглядит коммивояжером: как никак, он глава отдела маркетинга небольшой, но славной фармацевтической компании «Бизнес Биотикс».  
– Роллинз, блядь, ты мою рожу вообще видел? Какой из меня, на хрен, Патрик?  
Что-то в чужом голосе заставило Джека подобраться; Рамлоу не отличался особой педантичностью и потому что его раздражение на липовом имени в липовых документах явно скрывало под собой что-то другое.  
Прогулявшись на кухню, Джек вернулся со стаканом – нормального вида и размера, и сел на диван рядом с Рамлоу. Тот медленно провел лезвием ножа по камню, а затем поднял голову:  
– Ну?  
Джек разлил виски по стаканам.  
– Что тебя беспокоит?  
– Глобальное потепление, нихуевые шансы заболеть Паркинсоном лет через пятнадцать и то, что Хьюза в первую же минуту вырубили нокаутом на его последнем UFC-чемпионате. А тебя?  
– Твое нежелание отвечать на мой вопрос.  
Хмыкнув, Рамлоу отпил виски. На нем были широкие карго-штаны и черная борцовка, и Джеку было видно, как плавно перекатываются мышцы на руках и спине. Он постарался об этом не думать.  
– А ты, оказывается, всех обманул – и уже давно работаешь с Хилл в качестве штатного психотерапевта. Иначе, блядь, как еще объяснить такой интерес к моему внутреннему миру?  
– Мне с тобой завтра отправляться на задание, тупой вомбат, – Джек поморщился, ощутив подступающее раздражение, которое – он это прекрасно понимал, не смоешь виски.  
– Ты говорил, что я тасманский дьявол. И, кстати, я поискал в Интернете – вомбаты совсем не тупые.  
Ничего не ответив, Джек продолжал смотреть на него. Свой вопрос он задал – и повторять его снова не собирался. Рамлоу сморщил нос.  
– Если ты думаешь, что я подведу нас завтра, то иди на хуй.  
– Я думаю, что если моего напарника что-то беспокоит, то знать об этом – мое право.  
Рамлоу сел боком на диване, лицом к Джеку. Тот слегка подобрался, помня о том, что чужое задумчивое молчание может стремительно перерасти в драку.  
– Может, я просто привык быть самым охуенным, а тут являешься ты со своим виндзорским узлом, и все – я уже на втором месте.  
Светло-карие глаза в ярком электрическом свете казались золотистыми. Джек смотрел в них и думал, что этот ответ – такая же полуправда, как и глобальное потепление, но стоит ему надавить – и на их счету будут уже вторые пострадавшие в драке съемные апартаменты.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно, – повторил за ним Рамлоу и поднялся, зачем-то на три секунды – Джек не хотел считать, это вышло само – задержав ладонь на его колене. – Я покурю. На улице. И только попробуй тронуть мои ножи.  
Разумеется, Джек тронул – но только чтобы вновь убедиться: они не под его руку. 

Пройдя широкую рамку металлоискателя, Джек отошел в сторону, ожидая, когда к нему присоединится шедший следом Рамлоу.  
Вокруг шумели люди, постепенно наполняя светлый холл конференц-центра. Было прохладно, с высокого потолка свешивались длинные баннеры с логотипом «Старк Индастриз», а сквозь стеклянные панели над головой виднелось ослепительно-голубое весеннее солнца.  
Сзади раздался хорошо знакомый писк металлодетектора. Джек, внутренне напрягшись, обернулся, с как можно более скучающим выражением лица глядя на остановленного охраной Рамлоу. Тот смотрел на них с лучезарной улыбкой.  
– Сэр?  
– Пару лет назад решил впервые в жизни покататься на лыжах. Неудачно. С тех пор обзавелся ненавистью к снегу и протезом коленного сустава, – Рамлоу слегка пожал плечами.  
Пока охранник вежливо осматривал его, Джек взял с ближайшей стойки какой-то красочный буклет, испытывая желание отхлестать им по небритой физиономии.  
– Ты протащил ножи, – негромко проговорил Джек, когда они двинулись дальше, влившись в толпу.  
Рамлоу недовольно покосился на него снизу вверх.  
– Ты же не думал, что я их доверю мальчикам Хилл вместе с остальным оружием?  
– Мне больше интересно, где ты их спрятал.  
Из холла они вышли в основной зал, разделенный на сектора стойками медицинских организаций, исследовательских центров и фармацевтических компаний.  
– Найди нам укромное место, – Рамлоу на мгновение прикусил кончик языка, продолжая смотреть на Джека снизу вверх, – и я тебе все покажу.  
– Только если у камер там будет слепая зона.  
Смех у Рамлоу был негромким, хрипловатым.  
– Разделимся, – он, не глядя, взял у промоутера листовку с рекламой стенда с каким-то громоздким медицинским оборудованием. – Ты поищешь нашего друга, а я осмотрюсь. И проверю наши рождественские подарки.  
Оружие они передали связному еще с утра, и Джека не покидала неприятно холодящая загривок мысль, что если люди Хилл смогли легко пронести его сюда, то и от Батрока стоит ожидать чего-то серьезней пары автоматов.  
Найти цель оказалось легко; к счастью, доктор Стивен Стрендж отличался не только ростом, но и – как они успели выяснить за время слежка и чтения досье – самомнением напополам с любовью к чужому вниманию. Отыскав впечатляющего размере стенд медицинского центра Вейла Корнелла, Джек обнаружил там и Стренджа – окруженного журналистами, коллегами и фанатами.  
Чем этот известный – «Гугл» по запросу его имени выдавал сотни статей и интервью – нейрохирург заинтересовал Хилл, Джек для себя так и не смог прояснить. В какой-то момент ему даже начало казаться, что версия Рамлоу с инопланетным происхождением доктора логична – хотя куда логичней было то, что Хилл просто работает на Старка. А тот, в свою очередь, считает Стренджа потенциально полезным для себя.  
И никаких ебаных пришельцев.  
В кармане брюк мягко завибрировал смартфон. В подписи к двум фотографиям с развесистыми растениями в массивных горшках было короткое: «эвакуационный выход B.слепая зона».  
Спустя секунду на экране всплыло следующее сообщение:  
«пятьминут».  
Через четыре с половиной минуты Джек заметил в толпе знакомую, зачесанную наверх, челку. Дождавшись, пока Стрендж попадет в поле зрение Рамлоу, он по широкой дуге двинулся в обратную сторону: теперь был его черед вытаскивать из цветочных горшков рождественские подарки.  
Хотя Хилл на доброго Санту и не была похожа.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – рванное повествование: ✓  
> \- отсутствующий экшен, хотя я обещал: ✓  
> – персонажи опять только и делают, что разговаривают: ✓

– Мне нужно вас осмотреть.  
За пару секунд атмосфера в крохотном складском помещении накалилась до предела – именно столько времени потребовалось Рамлоу, чтобы осознать слова Стренджа и поднять на него глаза.  
– Нет.  
– Полагаю, пуля попала в наружную косую мышцу живота. Ранение не смертельно, конечно…  
Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
– Блядь, нет…  
– … ведь внутренние органы, судя по всему, не задеты, и нет полостного кровотечения, однако…  
– Остановитесь.  
– … серьезная кровопотеря может привести…  
– Я вас от пули спас, так что отъебитесь от меня!  
Стрендж наконец замолчал, внимательно глядя на бледного, взъерошенного Рамлоу с измазанным уже подсыхающей кровью лицом.  
Джек в который раз поразился выдержке «их» доктора – он не раз видел гражданских, случайно попавших в перестрелки, и чаще всего они были в шоке, в ужасе и едва что-то соображали. Но Стрендж был собран, спокоен – и его вежливая, почти нежная едкость явно не была следствием стресса.  
– Именно поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы вы истекли кровью на пол пути к спасению. Страх врачей, мистер Рамлоу, обоснован, когда вы сидите в кресле у стоматолога – и можете позволить ему себя поуговаривать, а не когда у вас пулевое ранение.  
Рамлоу ощерился и раздраженно огрызнулся:  
– Еще слово – и я забуду о своих директивах.  
В их крохотном убежище воцарилось молчание; его нарушал только отдаленный вой пожарной тревоги. Выстрелы тоже стихли – и Джек не был уверен, хороший ли это знак.  
– Интересно, – Стрендж приподнял густую бровь, – и какие же у вас директивы насчет меня?  
Прежде, чем злобный гном успел ответить – и сделать ситуацию еще хуже, Джек шагнул вперед и ощутимо сжал плечо Стренджа, слегка потянув его назад:  
– Чтобы вы остались живы. А если вы будете и дальше доебывать его – я не смогу гарантировать их исполнение.  
– Вот это, мистер Стрендж, и называется охуенная дружба, – Рамлоу криво ухмыльнулся, а потом стащил с себя пиджак. Следом за ним на пол упала и пропитавшаяся кровью рубашка.  
Джек невольно сделал шаг вперед, но наткнулся на взгляд Рамлоу: яростный, болезненный, не предвещающий ничего хорошего.  
– Я сам, – хрипло пролаял он. Несмотря на бледность, растёкшуюся по острым скулам, нож он держал крепко – и короткое лезвие не дрожало.  
Стрендж вздохнул и, досадливо поморщившись, вытащил из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака крохотную фляжку.  
– Если вы собираетесь заниматься кровавым варварством, до дезинфицируйте хотя бы свой инструмент.  
Большая часть алкоголя попала внутрь Рамлоу – и судя по его кривоватой, но довольной ухмылке, в выпивке доктор разбирался, но на то, чтобы сполоснуть лезвие, остатков хватило.  
Оперевшись спиной о стену, он одной рукой прихватил себя за бок едва-едва выше ремня брюк, натягивая кожу, и глубоко, прерывисто вдохнул.  
Джек видел пулевое отверстие и понимал, как им повезло: и в том, что Рамлоу успел оттолкнуть Стренджа, и то, что выстрел не задел внутренние органы. Злобный гном, в мучениях умирающий от перитонита, был последним, что Джек хотел бы видеть в своей жизни.  
Стоило короткому лезвию ножа коснуться раны, как поверх подсохшей кровавой корки побежали тонкие алые струйки. Лицо Рамлоу исказилось, он зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, но руку не отвел, пытаясь поддеть кончиком ножа пулю.  
Передернувшись, Стрендж отвернулся. Он выглядел спокойным, но Джек видел, как сжимаются и разжимаются его ладони – человеку, посвятившему свою жизнь хирургическому искусству, смотреть на то, что делал сейчас Рамлоу, явно было тяжело.  
Сам Джек взгляда не отводил; хотя бы затем, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда ебанутого вомбата придется подхватывать. Но тот падать не собирался. И хотя ладони Рамлоу поблескивали от крови, нож он держал цепко и медленно проворачивал лезвие в ране, поддевая пулю.  
Короткое, полное боли рычание – и смятая капля металла упала на пол. В повисшей тишине этот тонкий звук оглушил. Откинувшись затылком на стену, Рамлоу зажмурился и приговорил:  
– А теперь просто дайте мне минуту.  
И без того хриплый голос сейчас походил на надсадное сипение, а перемазанную кровью щеку расчертила светлая дорожка, сбежавшая от уголка правого глаза до подбородка.  
Джек отвел взгляд, восстанавливая в памяти схему эвакуационных выходов из здания.  
Может, план Батрока по нападению на конференц-центр и был безумным – Джек уже был точно уверен, что это всё – всего лишь демонстрация силы, вызов, но одного было не отнять: хаос он и его команда наемников посеять смогли.  
– Ну что, доктор, – Джек проверил – в третий раз – обойму. Десять патронов. И еще одна, полная, в поясном чехле. – Готовы к небольшому марафону?  
На Рамлоу он не смотрел. Только заметил краем глаз, как тот резко растирает ладонями мокрое от пота и слез лицо, оставляя на нем еще больше кровавых разводов, а потом выпрямляется.  
По ответному взгляду Стренджа Джек понял: тот не забудет ни того, как двое незнакомых мужиков выдернули именно его из-под пуль, ни случайных слов Рамлоу про «директиву». Наверняка что-то раскопает. Хилл вряд ли будет в восторге, но чужое недовольство сейчас было для Джека чем-то таким же далеким, как и родной Брисбен.  
Или кружка холодного пива в тихом баре.  
– Готов.

В четвертом часу ночи на улицах было тихо: Мидтаун с его сверкающими в ночи небоскребами остался позади, и вокруг были плотно прижавшиеся друг к другу дома из красного или белого – но со временем потемневшего до почти черного – кирпича.  
– Эй, что за хуйня? – Когда Джек остановил машину, Рамлоу шевельнулся в кресле и приоткрыл глаза. – Ты решил меня грохнуть наконец? Знаешь, убийство на Адской Кухне – пиздец романтично, но тут везде глаза, тебя сразу найдут.  
Джек заглушил двигатель и побарабанил пальцами по рулю. По-хорошему, Рамлоу, бледному и вялому от потери крови, нужно было в больницу. Но он четко показал – еще тогда, при Стрендже, что готов руку оторвать тому врачу, который к нему сунется, а драться с ебанутым вомбатом, вырубать его и потом тащить на спине в приемное отделение, Джек не хотел.  
Рамлоу был взрослым мужиком – и был вправе распоряжаться своей жизнью как угодно. Не хочет в больницу – никто его заставлять не будет. Добраться до апартаментов, сходить в ближайший супермаркет за бутылкой мирамистина и салфетками, и пусть он справляется как хочет.  
И всё.  
Вздохнув, Джек вышел на улицу и, обойдя машину, потянул дверь на себя.  
– Ну точно решил прикончить, – Рамлоу, уже успевший снова закрыть глаза, приподнял ресницы. Он сидел неподвижно, в расстегнутой рубашке, откинув голову и прижимая пропитавшееся кровью полотенце к боку. Вторая рука лежала на колене, словно прикрывая его.  
– Иди сюда, – Джек аккуратно заставил его развернуться к себе.  
Пожарные лестницы, которыми были увиты улицы района, на ближайших домах были пусты; может, кто-нибудь и выйдет на них покурить, но Джек остановил машину так, что ее прикрывали уже покрытые свежей весенней зеленью ветви дерева.  
И если Рамлоу не будет орать и мешать ему, то за пять минут ничего не произойдет.  
– Блядь, просто отвези меня домой, не разводи хуйни, – поморщившись, Рамлоу положил ладонь – всю в засохшей и стянувшей кожу крови – Джеку на лицо и слабо надавил, словно тот был глупым псом, которого пытаются оттолкнуть от миски.  
– Я не хочу приехать домой, лечь на диван, а потом обнаружить, что в это время ты сдох в ванной, – Джек перехватил жилистое запястье и отвел от себя руку. – И я видел, что ты хромал.  
– Отъебись от моего колена. И вообще отъебись.  
От боли Рамлоу становился невыносимей обычного, но когда ему задрали штанину до колена, только поморщился и невнятно выругался.  
– Ты же не пронёс их внутрь на ноге, верно? – Джек в задумчивости посмотрел на тонкие кожаные ремешки ножной портупеи.  
Рамлоу прислонился плечом к спинке кресла.  
– Если эти сранные классические туфли на что-то и годятся, то лишь на то, чтобы проносить в них ножи. А потом уже крепить, куда положено.  
Джек сжал ладонью острое колено, прошелся пальцами по голени – ремешки портупеи не мешали, но почему-то отвлекали. Рамлоу молчал, только иногда шипел раздраженное «блядь» себе под нос, но Джек видел, как напряжены мышцы на поджаром животе и как то и дело сжимаются в кулак узловатые, покрытые кровью пальцы. И когда он надавил на связки под коленом, проверяя их чувствительность, Рамлоу дернулся всем телом и резко вскинул кулак, метя Джеку в лицо.  
– Ты мог бы просто сказать, что больно! – Руку он успел перехватить. – Я, блядь, понимаю по-американски, сечешь?  
«Ебанутый вомбат», – хотелось сказать ему, но кулак Рамлоу, сжатый до побелевших костяшек пальцев, потряхивало. Вздохнув, Джек разжал пальцы. И повторил:  
– Ты можешь просто сказать.  
Но прежде, чем он закончил осмотр, Рамлоу еще два раза попытался его ударить.  
В очередной раз перехватив его кулак, Джек, в этот раз осматривавший уже другую ногу – на которой тоже была портупея и в чехле тускло поблескивал металл маленького ножа – рассеянно подумал, что раньше любил блондинок.  
И блондинов.  
И Рамлоу, с его вечной щетиной – сейчас ярко выделявшейся на побледневших щеках, с небольшими ладонями и короткими пальцами, с кривоватыми ногами – совсем не был похож на тем мужчин, с которыми Джек порой встречался после пяти мучительных лет признания себя бисексуалом.  
– Если после всей этой херни ты повезешь меня в больницу, то я сбегу оттуда, приду к тебе домой и убью твою собаку, – Рамлоу облизнул пересохшие губы и хрипло, лающе рассмеялся.  
Джек поднялся на ноги и помог ему сесть ровно.  
«У меня только одна псина. И она больная на всю голову».  
– Поехали домой.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> гидрамужья ругаются и юстятся и больше ничего не происходит (опять!)

Разумеется, ни за каким антисептиком идти не пришлось: Джек всегда возил с собой военную полевую аптечку. Наверняка такая же была и у Рамлоу, но тот, стоило им переступить порог квартиры, ухромал в ванную.  
Перебирая содержимое неприметного пластикового чемоданчика – ватные тампоны, антисептик, бинты, кодеин и шприц для инъекции – он прислушивался: не раздастся ли грохот упавшего на пол тела. Но природа создала Брока Рамлоу не только злым, но еще и сильным.  
Когда Джек, ополоснув на кухне руки и протерев их антисептиком, заглянул в ванную, Рамлоу все еще стоял на ногах. Привалившись спиной к раковине, он пытался стереть с бока засохшую кровь. Брюки валялись на полу, а трусы были чуть приспущены – пуля вошла в бок точно по линии ремня.  
– Ебаный ублюдок с ебаной пушкой. Сука. Блядь, – невнятно бормотал Рамлоу; на нем все еще была распахнутая на все пуговицы рубашка, и он держал в зубах ее нижний край – и как бы это не было смешно, Джек понимал: когда у тебя продырявлен бок, будешь жевать все, что угодно, лишь бы не орать.  
– Давай помогу, – он видел, как слегка подрагивают пальцы Рамлоу, все еще стянутые коркой засохшей крови.  
Ответный взгляд светло-карих глаз был яростным.  
– Я сам, – огрызнулся Рамлоу. Но окровавленное полотенце отбросил и послушно взял антисептик и тампоны.  
Свои сомнения по поводу его способности справиться самостоятельно Джек придержал и молча ушел, оставив дверь приоткрытой.  
Рухнув на диван, он с пару минут сидел, откинув голову на спинку и слепо глядя в потолок. Потом нашарил на столе бутылку виски – его оставалось на два пальца – и сделал большой глоток. Горло обожгло. Ощущая на губах дымный привкус, Джек рассеянно подумал, что стоило бы заказать еды: китайской лапши или еще какого-нибудь сытного дерьма.  
Но сначала…  
Со вздохом выпрямившись, он выудил из кармана пиджака телефон. В нем было всего три номера: Рамлоу, связисты Хилл и сама Хилл. Пальцы Джека зависли над экраном и, помедлив, он набрал сообщение:  
«Пиццу привезли теплой, выглядит отлично, но у курьера такой вид, словно его по дороге кто-то побил. Надеюсь, у них в службе доставки есть страховка»  
Добавив в конце грустный смайлик, он отложил телефон и взвесил в руке пустую бутылку. В кухонном шкафчике стояла еще одна, полная – Джек сам поставил ее туда вчера.  
Достать виски, заказать еды – и наконец расслабиться.  
Идея была заманчивой, но вместо этого Джек поднялся на ноги. Пиджак он бросил на спинку дивана и, закатав рукава рубашки, вернулся в ванную, по дороге сунув поставленный на предохранитель пистолет за пояс.  
За это время Рамлоу успел промыть рану, но вот с перевязкой не ладилось.  
– А я ведь предлагал свою помощь, – Джек отобрал у него антисептические салфетки и прихватил за горячее плечо, ощутив под пальцами острый выступ косточки. – Пойдем. Я все сделаю, а тебе, если захочешь наебнуться, лучше делать это на диване, а не лицом в плитку.  
– Отъебись, – хрипло огрызнулся Рамлоу, дернув плечом, но Джек держал крепко. Под вялые ругательства он дотащил его до дивана и заставил сесть.  
– Злой, сильный и чертовски удачливый, – пробормотал себе под нос Джек, обрабатывая рану. Он предпочел бы передать это в руки другого человека – Стренджа, например, или любого, блядь, врача, но внимание полиции было последним, что им сейчас было нужно. Оставалась надежда на Хилл.  
Рамлоу дернул уголком губ в кривоватой ухмылке. Он сидел неподвижно, только сжимал пальцами собственное колено каждый раз, когда Джек касался краев раны обеззараживающим тампоном.  
В воздухе пахло кровью и потом, и когда плотная повязка скрыла рану и бинты легли белоснежными полосами через поджарый живот, Джек позволил себе выдохнуть. А потом с силой опустил ладонь на плечо попытавшегося подняться Рамлоу.  
– Тупая псина! Куда ты, блядь, собрался?  
«Тупая псина» со злостью глянула исподлобья.  
– За тем, что позволит мне жить дальше, не убив тебя.  
– Хуй тебе, а не виски, – раздраженный, Джек сдвинул руку – теперь его ладонь лежала на груди Рамлоу – и надавил, ощущая быстрое, ровное биение сердца под горячей кожей. – Хотя, знаешь… Твой выбор: сранный виски или сто миллиграмм кодеина?  
Рамлоу коснулся кончиком языка пересохшей верхней губы, а потом с коротким смешком поддался напору Джека и откинулся обратно.  
– Кодеин.  
– Тогда ложись.  
Дождавшись, пока Рамлоу, стараясь не тревожить раненый бок, устроится на диване, Джек сел рядом и чуть поддернул вниз его темно-синие боксеры, на пару мгновений задержав взгляд на четко очерченных ямочках на пояснице.  
– Почему только сто? – Донесся до него хриплый голос Рамлоу, приглушенный диваном.  
– А сколько ты хочешь? Мне твой передоз нахрен не сдался, – Джек набрал обезболивающее в шприц и аккуратно протер салфеткой место укола.  
– Столько, чтобы я перестал чувствовать себя дерьмово.  
– Ты не весишь на б _о_ льшую дозу, – Джек стер выступившие после укола капли крови и поднялся.  
Ему потребовалось минут пятнадцать, чтобы убрать все в аптечку и привести себя в порядок, и когда он, переодевшись в свежую футболку и спортивные штаны, вернулся в гостиную, Рамлоу успел перевернуться на бок, подтянуть под себя маленькую диванную подушку и, кажется, заснуть.  
Но когда Джек аккуратно присел рядом, он приоткрыл глаза.  
– Я не сдох.  
– Твоя смерть не входит в список моих эротических фантазий, – Джек положил ладонь ему на лоб: горячий: мокрый.  
Рамлоу на секунду опустил ресницы и что-то невнятно пробормотал.  
– Что?  
– Она сама назначает цену… – светло-карие глаза лихорадочно поблескивали; вряд ли кодеин начал так быстро действовать, но шоковое состояние от огнестрельных ранений было обычным делом.  
Качнув головой, Джек отнял ладонь от лба Рамлоу, но тот протестующе заворчал, и руку пришлось вернуть.  
– Пиздец они у тебя холодные…  
– Может, мне лучше принести пачку замороженного горошка из холодильника?  
– … и красивые, – Рамлоу не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. – Как ты, блядь, с ними живешь… Пиздец. Зато теперь я знаю, зачем ты носишь на тренировках эти тупые обрезанные перчатки – чтобы никто не спрашивал, какого хуя у тебя такие руки.  
– Ты тоже их носишь, – усмехнулся себе под нос Джек, прекрасно зная, что его не услышат.  
Горячие пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье и Рамлоу потянул к себе его вторую руку; Джек противиться не стал, уложив ладонь на острую, чисто выбритую сейчас, скулу. Он ждал еще каких-то откровений, но Рамлоу только вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, почти мгновенно провалившись в беспокойный, лихорадочный сон.  
Джек сидел рядом долго и только когда чужое дыхание слегка успокоился, осторожно поднялся.  
На кухне он вытащил из шкафчика виски и, сев за стол, уткнулся пылающим лбом в сложенные руки. В ушах гулко звучали выстрелы – нужно быть последним отморозком, чтобы перестрелки не переворачивали твою душу и оставляли на ней выжженные следы тревоги и страха.  
Джек отморозком не был; по крайней мере, не настолько. Но больше отзвуков выстрелов его тревожило фантомное ощущение горячей щеки под ладонью.  
Вздохнув, он поднялся и, прихватив с собой виски, вернулся в гостиную, где сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к дивану. Часы на стене монотонно отсчитывали минуты, ночную тишину за окном иногда вспарывали звуки полицейской сирены, а виски в бутылке таял.  
В какой-то момент Джек провалился в дремоту и сквозь неплотный сон почувствовал, как ему сзади, на загривок, легла горячая небольшая – ты ведь поэтому носишь перчатки, да, Рамлоу? – ладонь.  
Легла – и осталась до утра.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я мучал эту несчастную главу так долго, что она просто обязана быть наполненной, не знаю... сюжетом? экшеном? драмой? - но нет, нефига в ней нет, да и конец скомканный. честно говоря, это не лучшее, что я мог написать :С  
> но надеюсь дальше дела пойдут бодрей, потому что - воу! - ребята уже в ЩИТе!

Большую часть пути до Вашингтона Рамлоу проспал на переднем сидении, укрывшись – ну, конечно же – чужой курткой. Джек был даже этому рад.  
Не тому, что у него отобрали куртку, конечно, но возможности спокойно послушать радио – музыкальные вкусы у них с Рамлоу абсолютно не совпадали и сейчас никто хотя бы не переключал станции каждые две минуты.  
На всякий случай Джек кинул на приборную панель пачку аспирина, а на колени Рамлоу – бутылку минералки.  
«Нет, офицер, с моим другом все в порядке… не считая того, что он нажрался вчера, как свинья, и пытался подраться со своим братом – к счастью, пострадала лишь его гордость и бабушкина любимая ваза, а еще – надежда на восстановление счастливых отношений в семье».  
К счастью, проникновенная речь не понадобилась – четыре часа дороги прошли спокойно, и лишь на подъезде к Вашингтону телефона Джека пронзительно пискнул. От резкого звука Рамлоу вскинулся, дернув ладонь к пистолету на поясе, но затем сполз обратно по креслу, болезненно поморщившись.  
– Что там? – Хрипло поинтересовался он.  
Не отвлекаясь от дороги, Джек передал ему телефон. И почему-то не удивился, услышав невыносимо-серьезное:  
– Хилл приглашает тебя на свидание. Пишет: «возьми пиццу с ананасами и презервативы». – Когда ты на кодеине, то шутишь еще уебищней обычного. Она сказала, куда ехать?  
– Конечно. Ждет нас на «базе» через час, – Рамлоу глянул на пронесшийся мимо дорожный указатель, растер ладонями небритые щеки и шумно зевнул. – Как это заботливо с ее стороны: дать нам время на кофе.  
Кофе на ближайшей заправке оказался паршивым, и Джек даже не хотел думать, каков на вкус тройной эспрессо с двойным ореховым сиропом, который взял себе Рамлоу.  
Но после недолгого сна, кофе и кодеина, который он сам вколол себе в туалете на заправке, огрызнувшись на предложение помочь, Рамлоу стал выглядеть в разы лучше. И хотя его – это было заметно – беспокоил раненый бок, он теперь перестал напоминать бледное и лихорадочное подобие себя.  
Джек вспомнил еще не успевший побелеть след от ножа на правом боку Рамлоу – теперь поверх него ляжет еще рваный шрам от пули. Забавно будет посмотреть на злобного гнома лет через двадцать – если им обоим повезет прожить столько, конечно – сколько еще историй можно будет считать с его кожи?  
Встряхнувшись, Джек отогнал от себя эти мысли. И протянул руку, резко перехватив запястье Рамлоу – тот как раз пытался, воспользовавшись чужой задумчивостью, переключить станции.  
– Не смей переключить Моррисси.  
Рамлоу сморщил нос, но руку убрал.  
– Отлично, теперь я знаю название этой заунывной хуйни. Спасибо, Роллинз.  
– Музыкальный вкус у тебя такой же паршивый, как и на пиццу. С ананасами, серьезно?  
Вновь зевнув, Рамлоу накинул на плечи куртку, проигнорировав осуждающий взгляд Джека; со своей одеждой он расставаться просто так не привык.  
– И это говорит мне веджимайтный монстр.  
– Я знал, что услышу это. Когда-нибудь я устрою нам романтичный вечер: свечи, Моррисси, сэндвичи с веджимайтом. А ты принесешь свою ебаную пиццу.  
Рамлоу покосился на него и коротко, хрипло рассмеялся.  
– Делай лицо попроще, когда шутишь. Да и ничего пидорского у нас с тобой не выйдет: Хилл наверняка открутит нам обоим яйца.  
С этим Джек спорить даже не собирался. 

– Значит, У.Д.А.Р.?  
Джек перевел вопросительный взгляд на Рамлоу – тот развалился на диване, закинув руки за голову. Короткие рукава черной футболки задрались, обнажив подтянутые бицепсы.  
– Всегда пиздецки смешно от таких названий - ведь кто-то, блядь, сидел и подбирал эти слова, чтобы они красиво звучали.  
Хмыкнув в ответ, Джек плеснул себе в стакан еще виски, теперь разбавив его напополам с лимонным соком, и сел на пол рядом с диваном. Рамлоу завистливо покосился на него, но только поморщился и сполз пониже, закинув одну ногу на спинку.  
Они молчали, и Джеку даже не хотелось шутить про неловких сверчков – наоборот, тишина была какой-то правильной, уютной. Вслушиваясь в чужое спокойное дыхание, он думал про Хилл – конечно, она была не в восторге от произошедшего в Нью-Йорке, но сколько Джек знал самоуверенных засранцев, не признающих своих ошибок и считающих, что они идеальны, все они оказывались в одном месте – гробу, обернутом национальным флагом.  
И приятно было осознавать – если им предстоит работать вместе, в чем Джек уже не сомневался – что Рамлоу, при всей своей безграничной самоуверенности, тоже умеет признавать свои ошибки – хотя бы держа ответ перед Хилл.  
Отпив виски – лимонный сок смягчил терпкость, и на языке теперь оставался свежий привкус – он понял, что впервые за последние годы думает о том, что с ним будет через пару лет.  
И о том, повезет ли им с Рамлоу дожить до того возраста, когда уйти в отставку и пытаться жить нормальным человеком уже не стыдно. И что почему-то он думает про них двоих «мы», словно пара недель знакомства уже все расставила по своим местам в их отношениях с этим невыносимым злобным гномом, и что виски как-то уж слишком быстро ударил в голову – возможно, стоило поесть, потому что Джек не помнил, когда вообще чем-то перекусывал в последний раз, но, наверное, это просто старость…  
– Эй? Роллинз? – Рамлоу легонько ткнул его двумя пальцами в шею. – Дам три бакса за твои мысли. Больше нет, извини.  
– Размышляю, повезет ли мне прожить еще лет двадцать, чтобы увидеть, как ты откроешь свою маленькую винодельню где-нибудь в Калифорнии и будешь делать паршивое вино.  
Протянув руку, Рамлоу забрал у него стакан; Джек уже понял, что чужие вещи, судя по куртке, дивану и вот теперь – виски, ему нравились куда больше своих.  
– Почему паршивое-то? – Отпив, Рамлоу аккуратно вложил стакан обратно в ладонь Джека. – И я не люблю вино. Гламурная кислятина.  
– Вот поэтому оно и будет паршивое. И убери ногу с дивана.  
– Роллинз, ты пиздец, – вздохнув, Рамлоу опустил вторую ногу на пол. – А знаешь, о чем думаю я?  
Джек повернулся, сев лицом к нему. Локтем он теперь почти упирался в прикрытый футболкой теплый бок. На животе она задралась, обнажив белую полосу свежей повязки поверх загорелой кожи.  
– О пришельцах?  
– О них я думаю постоянно с тех пор, как встретился с Хилл. И о том, хватит ли мне гонораров на то, чтобы купить маленький остров где-нибудь в Океании.  
– В Скандинавии, – пробормотал Джек.  
– Что?  
– Уровень Мирового океана повышается – и больше всего страдают острова в Тихом океане. Некоторые скоро совсем исчезнут. А на севере они скалистые – и на них это меньше сказывается.  
Рамлоу странно посмотрел на него и коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы.  
– Ладно. Уговорил, в Скандинавии. А еще?  
Игры в «угадайку» Джек не любил, но решил рискнуть.  
– О том, сможешь ли поладить с командованием группы?  
С коротким смешком Рамлоу потянулся, чтобы вновь взять у него стакан, но Джек отвел руку в сторону.  
– Хватит. Тебе и первый нельзя было.  
– Да блядь. Зануда. Но ты не угадал. Я никогда о таком не думаю, потому что и так знаю ответ заранее: нет. Вторая попытка?  
– Работает ли Хилл на ЦРУ или Интерпол?  
– Разумеется она работает на все три стороны – ты забыл еще русских, что за дурацкий вопрос. Давай, Роллинз, у тебя последний шанс.  
– Хилл говорила, что они занимаются паранормальный активностью. Значит ли это, что нам могут выдать рюкзаки, как в «Охотниках за привидениями»?  
Склонив голову на бок, Рамлоу приподнял брови, озадаченно нахмурился и после недолгой паузы проговорил:  
– Заметь, не я это первым предположил.  
Джек только пожал плечами. Он действительно не любил «угадайки»…  
– У тебя щетина рыжая.  
… тем более, что с Рамлоу выиграть в них было невозможно.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Что? Ну, да. Я еще в Нью-Йорке заметил, когда мы торчали посреди ебаного Центрального парка. Мне показалось, что это забавно. Сам-то ты не рыжий.  
О том, при каких обстоятельствах он вновь услышит комментарий о своей рыжине, Джек тогда даже не догадывался.


	12. Chapter 12

За первую неделю в ЩИТе Джек выиграл почти двести баксов– и все благодаря одному самоуверенному злому гному.  
К новичкам присматривались, проверяли их на прочность, и бойцы ударной группы легко соглашались на пари – сможет ли Рамлоу вывести из себя командира (разумеется – и ему потребовалось всего два дня на это), выйти на спарринг против того, кто в два раза тяжелей его (такие спарринги были у него самыми любимыми) или пройти полосу препятствий быстрей всех (потом он еще пару дней носил в тайне от всех – но не от Джека – фиксатор на колене).  
О субординации Рамлоу, разумеется, был в курсе; он идеально и беспрекословно выполнял приказы командования – но только во время тренировок и учений, и Джек видел по чужому прищуру – это спокойное подчинение продлится недолго.   
Сейчас Рамлоу напоминал ему хищника, вступившего на скованное морозом озеро. Но там, где другой шел бы спокойно, он резко прыгал вперед на лед, который мог в любой момент треснуть.  
Джек не мешал ему, хоть и надеялся, что лед под лапами этого злого волка будет прочным еще очень долго, и не треснет даже тогда, когда он побежит по нему во весь опор.   
Рамлоу не любил, когда ему мешали – даже если это была попытка удержать его от очередной драки, пусть и прикрытой небрежным приглашением к спаррингу, и все, что позволял себе Джек – иногда перехватывать его за плечо и сжимать пальцы, невольно проходясь большим пальцем по чуть выступающей косточке. Это, конечно, не могло успокоить Рамлоу, но обороты он сбавлял. Чего-то большего – кроме, конечно, осторожных вопросов, полна ли аптечка обезбола и антисептиков – Джек не делал.  
У него, помимо бесконечных пари и их последствий, были и свои дела.  
Штаб-квартира ЩИТа – огромное здание на острове посреди Потомака – была похожа на пчелиный улей: аналитические центры, библиотеки, оружейные мастерские, ангары для техники, закрытые лаборатории – и это только то, о чем Джек успел узнать.  
Сколько здесь этажей, он даже не хотел представлять, и ему была пока доступна только малая часть: кнопки в лифте просто не срабатывали, когда он на них нажимал – биометрия? распознавание лиц? – а спрашивать или выходить за теми, у кого есть доступ на эти этажи, Джек не собирался. Пока что.  
Он тоже прощупывал крепкость льда под ногами – и пока тот не собирался трескаться.  
Первые недели их не отправляли на полевые операции – и он понимал, почему; Рамлоу – тоже, но это не мешало ему раздраженно щуриться и то и дело отпускать едкие комментарии Джеку на ухо. Правда, для этого ему приходилось приподниматься на цыпочки – Джек пригибаться не собирался – и потому комментарии то и дело выходили раздраженными.   
Отработка командной техники, работа с новой снарягой, тренировки – дни складывались, как паззл, из знакомых и привычных элементов.  
Вечера же…  
Джек поднял голову.  
– Что?  
Сморщив нос, Рамлоу повторил.  
– Давай закажем пиццу.  
– Такими темпами те пять процентов жира, которыми ты хвастался, станут уверенной десяткой.  
Рамлоу откинулся на спинку стула и, подняв правую руку, напряг ее. Джек видел его идеальные бицепсы уже тысячи раз, но был не против взглянуть на них еще раз.  
– Иди на хер. И сегодня воскресенье – тот самый грешный день, когда я могу позволить себе пончики. Или пиццу.   
Джек отложил шомпол с мягким ершиком, которым прочищал свой «глок», протер руки салфеткой от масла и подтолкнул в сторону Рамлоу свой мобильный.  
– Только никаких ебаных ананасов. Я еще не готов к ним.  
Рамлоу где-то снимал жилье – или мотался по отелям, меняя их раз в неделю – но он ничего не рассказывал про это и никогда не звал Джека к себе. Его такой расклад устраивал, как и то, что Рамлоу приходил к нему сам.  
Они перебирали снаряжение, болтали, ловко не переходя грань между повседневными разговорами и чем-то более личным, смотрели старые фильмы, которые выбирал Рамлоу – и Джек очень скоро начал жалеть о том, что согласился на это.  
Вкус на фильмы у этого вомбата был также плох, как и на пиццу. Или же – Джек задумался об этом на третий день, когда они с Рамлоу смотрели трэш про куриных зомби – кто-то проверял его на прочность.  
Что ж, в этом пари он собирался остаться с выигрышем.  
– И что будет сегодня?  
Этим вечером Джек не был готов к сюрпризам и, когда привезли пиццу, решил заранее узнать про очередной кинематографический шедевр, с которым его собирались познакомить.  
Рамлоу, уже успевший перебраться к холодильнику и теперь гремевший там пивными бутылками, выпрямился.  
– «Грешный карлик». Семьдесят третий год. Европейская классика.  
Нестерпимо захотелось швырнуть в него банкой с оружейным маслом, но Джек сдержался.  
– Классика?  
– Ага.   
Разумеется, Рамлоу ждал, что Джек съязвит по поводу выбора фильма и его названия или хотя бы ухмыльнется, но усилием воли он сохранил каменное выражение лица.  
– Люблю классику.  
Напарника, как и оружие, нужно проверять; и если Рамлоу проверял его так, в открытую – дурацкими фильмами, невыносимым мудачеством и отвратительным характером, но Джек действовал иначе – тихо, аккуратно, неторопливо, так, словно лежал где-то на контрольной точке с винтовкой, ожидая цель.  
Ему было интересно, когда из-под самодовольного ублюдка проступит кто-то другой, как часто бывало с похожими на Рамлоу людьми, стоило им почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Джек не собирался, случись это, втыкать лезвие ножа в приоткрывшийся бок; ему просто было интересно. Но как бы мирно не проходили их вечера, Рамлоу оставался самим собой – колючим, несговорчивым и резким. А о том единственном разе, когда, обколотый кодеином, он утыкался горячей щекой в чужую ладонь, Рамлоу не помнил. А Джек – не напоминал.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> оригинальные второстепенные персонажи! отсылки к комиксам! хуевый сюжет! и даже немного Гидры! это всё тут есть :'''D

На третью неделю их службы в ЩИТе утренний брифинг ударной группы начался с выведенной на голоэкран спутниковой карты.  
– В конце шестидесятых, когда были открыты месторождения Купарук-Ривер и Прудо-Бей, по всей северной части Аляски начались активные геологоразведочные работы – и эта станция была одной из многих оборудованных в то время, а потом – заброшенных.  
Командир ударной группы напоминал Джеку одну охотничью породу собак из Восточной Европы – и даже фамилия у этого поджарого, загорелого мужика чем-то напоминала ее своей сложной произносимостью: Войховец.   
Сейчас капитан Томас Войховец мерил четкими шагами широкое пространство перед экраном, сухо пересказывая команде основную историю базы на озере Мэтчарак.   
Вслушиваясь в его слова, Джек покосился на сидящего рядом Рамлоу; тот, азартно подавшийся вперед, тоже сейчас напоминал собаку – и тоже охотничью, истосковавшуюся по ощущению упругой земли под лапами и ветра, развевающего уши при беге.  
– Последние пятнадцать лет база была заброшена, но два года назад там была замечена активность членов организации энвайронменталистов «Земля». Их штаб-квартира находится в Женеве, и до этого их зона деятельности распространялась больше на Бразилию: атаки на золотые прииски, шахты и места лесозаготовки, убийство высокопоставленных политиков, лоббирующих освоение дождевых лесов. Но в последнее время все чаще начали появляться данные о том, что «Земля» работает над генетическим оружием.  
– А вот у них, – до Джека донесся едва различимый шепот Рамлоу, – рожи нихуя не террористические.  
Лидеры «Земли» действительно были больше похожи на ученых – или мирных активистов, протестующих на какой-нибудь центральной площади против охоты на китов. Джек знал точно; он сам, в юности, бывал на таких протестах.  
– Пару недель назад в Анкоридже был замечен Марк Диринг – эко-террорист-одиночка, известный как Брат Природа. Его основная тактика – не убийства, а диверсии: взрывы, вывод из строя генераторов, затопление карьеров.   
«Земля» сменилась размытой фотографией длинноволосого бородатого человека.  
– - Сраный хипарь, – еще тише фыркнул Рамлоу.  
– Чарльз Мэнсон тоже выглядел как хиппарь, – в тон ему отозвался Джек.  
– - Подтвержденной связи «Проекта» и Диринга нет, но в связи с их активностью на Мэтчараке было принято решение о зачистке базы. Всех членов «Земли» – брать живыми.  
На подготовку к операции у СТРАЙКа был весь день: вылет квинджета назначили на полночь, и было время и отдохнуть, и привести в порядок снаряжение.  
В коридоре Рамлоу уткнулся в планшет, что-то внимательно листая на нем, и Джек осторожно придержал его за локоть, уводя в сторону.   
– Ген-оружие - это же пиздец, – видеть Рамлоу задумчивым было непривычно. – Правильно склепай всю эту хуйню с ДНК – и вот, Земля завалена семью миллиардами трупов, а крысы сдохли от обжорства.  
– Не замечал за тобой особой любви к людям.  
Рамлоу скривился.  
– У меня есть свои приоритеты: без пары миллионов мудаков мир был бы лучше, но сраная генетическая бомба убьет меня, того слепого старикашку из Вьетнама, держащего кафе на углу Уорд-Плейс и 22-й улицы, и Тилля Линдеманна.  
Джек дернул уголком рта, восхищенный расстановкой чужих приоритетов.  
– И еще тебя, – после недолгой паузы продолжил Рамлоу  
– Невелика потеря будет.   
Острый уголок планшета больно ткнулся ему под ребра.  
– Мне срать, что ты там про себя думаешь, Роллинз, но кого попало в один список с самим собой я не заношу. Цени, блядь, это.  
Память услужливо подкинула Джеку картинку: причал, пронзительно кричащие над головой чайки, и Рамлоу, рассказывающий ему, как ненавидит костюмы и арахисовое масло. Тогда он не сказал то, что стоило бы, и сейчас, возможно, был шанс исправиться.  
– Ценю.   
Улыбался Рамлоу широко, почти скалясь.   
– Идем, – Джек ожидал, что его снова ткнут планшетом, и уже был готов перехватить чужую руку, но тычка не последовало. – Хочу проверить новую систему телеметрии на шлемах.

В отсеке квинджета было тихо – насколько это возможно для сверхзвукового самолета, проносящегося над землей на высоте восьми с половиной миль. Тусклый зеленоватый циферблат на тактических часах показывал 1:16 – до точки высадки, по расчетам пилотов, оставалось еще полтора часа, и Джек с удовольствием потратил бы их на отдых – как сделала большая часть команды, удобно расположившись на своих местах в страховочных ремнях .  
Но сон не шел, и вместо него Джек уже с полчаса наблюдал за мерным ритмом пульса.  
Чужого пульса.  
Система телеметрии, выводимая на прозрачное забрало десантного шлема, была сложной – жизненные показатели всех членов группы, координаты, трехмерная карта, но сейчас большая часть команды отключилась от нее.   
Рамлоу, дремавший рядом – Джек чувствовал тепло его плеча – еще в начале полета сбросил шлем на колени, но систему не отключил, и теперь Джек, как завороженный, смотрел, как бьется, ровно и четко, его пульс. Он мог бы даже представить, что слышит мерный стук чужого сердца, и это почему-то успокаивало.  
– Эй?  
За хрипловатым голосом последовал тычок в бок, и Джек скосил глаза; пока он пялился в стену отсека, Рамлоу уже успел вынырнуть из чуткой дремоты, и теперь с любопытством смотрел на него.  
– У тебя был такой нахер отсутствующий взгляд, что я уже подумал – ты успел обдолбаться без меня.  
Джек на мгновение представил, что было бы, скажи он правду: «я медитировал на твой пульс». Но Рамлоу, наверное, счел бы это шуткой – и она даже могла бы ему понравиться.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Мне не особо уютно в летающей штуковине, без труда выдающей скорость в пару махов. Сразу вспоминаю тот пассажирский сверхзвуковой, который пару лет назад разнесло на клочки во Франции.  
– «Конкорд». И это случилось десяток лет назад, чувак.  
Заведя руку назад, Рамлоу постучал костяшками по серой, стальной переборке у себя за спиной.  
– Ты видел, сколько у ЩИТа этих джетов – я о таких технологиях только в сранном сай-фае читал, а тут у них десятки высокотехнологичных птичек, наверняка прямиком от Старка, проверенные и перепроверенные тысячу раз.  
Джек пожал плечами; он мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что Рамлоу прав, но липкая тревога все равно стекала между лопаток, неприятно холодя мышцы спины.  
– Будь сейчас 60-е, я бы затащил тебя в какой-нибудь парк аттракционов, нашел там обдолбанную хиппи-гадалку, чтобы она предсказала, что сдохнешь ты вовсе не в падающем квинджете, а лет в восемьдесят, в собственном доме, утонув в ванной, пока на первом этаже твоя многочисленная семейка разрезает индюшку на День Благодарения. И пусть это будет даже не ванна, а какое-нибудь ебаное джакузи.  
Рамлоу ухмыльнулся, довольный собственной шуткой, но спустя пару мгновений широкая улыбка исчезла с его лица.  
– Ты чего?  
Монотонно гудящее стальное брюхо квинджета было не лучшим местом для задушевных разговоров и признаний, но Джек все же ответил, ощущая, как с трудом двигаются онемевшие губы.  
– Моя мать покончила с собой – перерезала вены, сидя в ванной. Я ее нашел – и это одно из первых моих воспоминаний.  
Он смотрел перед собой, и не видел, что происходит с лицом Рамлоу, но почувствовал, как чужие пальцы сжались поверх руки – хватка ощущалась даже сквозь плотную ткань форменной куртки.  
– Блядь, чувак.  
– Меня отдали в приемную семью. Дети там прознали об этой истории и решили, что будет охуенно смешно, если попытаться утопить меня в ванне, – Джек наконец-таки перевел взгляд на Рамлоу. – С тех пор я не особо в восторге от любых шуток про них.  
В коротком «Принято», которое Рамлоу выдохнул после недолгой паузы, было больше искренности, чем в долгих – и ненужных – извинениях, которые мог бы выдать кто-нибудь другой.

Восемь трупов, десяток живых, уложенных лицом в пол, с наручниками на запястьях, и массивный, здоровенный автоклав с маркировкой биологической угрозы, на который весь Страйк, включая комсостав, косился с опаской.  
База, которая на спутниковых картах выглядела вполне обычной – одноэтажные здания с плоскими крышами и обшарпанными стенами, прячущиеся за забором из толстой сетки, напряжение на который давно не подавалось, на деле оказалась подземным запутанным лабиринтом с бесконечными коридорами, ангарами, лабораториями и складами, набитыми старой проржавевшей геологоразведывательной техникой.   
Зачищали ее долго, и под конец даже Роб Мартинес, темнокожий, здоровенный парень с набитым на плече лягушачьим скелетом, напоминавшим о его службе в «морских котиках», чью чувство юмора было таким же отвратительным, как и у Рамлоу, с которым они быстро сошлись, уже не выдавал дурацких шуток на общий канал связи.  
Над горизонтом уже протянулась серовато-розовая полоса приближающегося весеннего рассвета, когда капитан отдал приказ сворачиваться – квинджет уже ждал их на поросшей редкой травой площадке перед главным зданием базы.  
– Почти половина ликвидированных, – эта мысль не давала Джеку покоя, и он негромко, почти шепотом озвучил ее Рамлоу, когда они поднялись наружу.  
– Чувак, ты сам пристрелил одного – и если бы не это, Мартинес сейчас бы лежал, завернутый в черный мешок.  
С этим Джек спорить даже не собирался  
– И если хочешь навести ебаный порядок, кому-то должно быть немного больно в процессе.  
– Это говорила твоя итальянская бабуля?  
Идущая впереди Энн Портер – одна из ветеранов СТРАЙКа, неоднократно укладывавшая Рамлоу на лопатки в спаррингах, обернулась и задумчиво посмотрела на них, но на вопросительно вскинутые брови Рамлоу ничего не ответила, только как-то мельком ухмыльнулась и пошла дальше.  
– Шутки про бабулю, Роллинз, это худшее, что может быть. Но, скажешь, я не прав?  
Он был – и с этим Джек спорить тоже не хотел: он прекрасно помнил свой собственный путь – от участия в погромах и уличных драках до службы в армии, и знал – без боли этот путь он бы не прошел.  
Когда последняя группа поднялась наверх, Войховец махнул рукой:  
– Готовность к отлету – пять минут. Шевелитесь, дамочки, еще успеем на утренний кофе в «Старбакс».   
– Черта с два я вернусь!  
Этот голос, низкий и хриплый, принадлежал одному из команды – кажется, парня звали Нил Харди. Джек встречал его куда реже, чем остальных из СТРАЙКа, и во время этих встреч Харди всегда казался немного отмороженным, словно не совсем понимал, что происходит. Совсем другим он был на тренировках – или сегодня, на операции: молниеносная реакция, какая-то запредельная скорость – и выдранная голыми руками стальная дверь.  
Но сейчас Нил, ушедший к квинджету первым с группой, переносившей автоклав, стоял возле трапа.  
– Я не вернусь! – Вновь крикнул он и рывком поднял руку.  
Разглядев, что в ней, Джек инстинктивно вскинул винтовку, но прежде, чем он – и остальные – успел нажать на спуск, Войховец также громко скомандовал:  
– Не стрелять!   
И уже чуть тише, но также спокойно, проговорил:  
– Харди, убери гранату.  
– Вы не заставите меня, – он оскалился. Граната в его руке выдавала радиус поражения в – Джек прекрасно знал это – ебаные двести метров. Разнесет и квинджет, и всех их разом. – Не в этот раз.  
Со стороны Рамлоу донеслось невнятное «что за хуйню он несет?». Этим вопросом, впрочем, задавалась не вся команда; Энн – и остальные ветераны – выглядели так, словно прекрасно понимали, что происходит.  
– Это приказ, Харди. Выполняй.  
– Вы сами подписали меня на это. И отняли всё! Нахуй это! Нахуй такую жизнь!  
– Не тебе решать. Убери гранату, солдат. Я считаю до трех. Раз…  
– Сдохните все, – выдохнул Харди. Его пальцы дернулись к чеке – и в следующее мгновение раздался выстрел. Один.   
В наступившей тишине Войховец опустил пистолет. Джек даже позавидовал его выдержке: капитан выглядел скорее так, словно разбил дорогую вещь, а не потерял одного из своих – пусть и поехавшего головой.  
– Ну пиздец штатному терапевту, если он пропустил такую хуйню… – едва слышно пробормотал Рамлоу, опустив свой М4.  
Джек бросил быстрый взгляд на Энн: та тоже не выглядела ошарашенной и расстроенной, скорее – раздраженной.  
На обратном пути привычный запах металла и топлива в отсеке квинджета сменился запахом крови. Тело Харди в черном мешке сгрузили к остальным трупам, в грузовой отсек.  
О произошедшем никто не говорил.  
Почти.  
– Кэп пизды получит за случившееся.   
И хотя Рамлоу с трудом признавал чужой авторитет и чужое командование, капитан Войховец ему нравился – и сочувствие в его негромком голосе сейчас было искренним.  
Джек скосил глаза в сторону кабины пилотов.  
– Или этот бедолага, или мы все. Расклад был полным дерьмом. Но, по-честному, не уверен, что смог бы нажать на спуск, реши ты взорвать себя.  
Рамлоу как-то по-кошачьи скривился и фыркнул.  
– Блядь, ну спасибо, Роллинз. Я что, по-твоему, похож на ебанутого, чтобы подорвать себя?  
– Нет. Не похож. И я этому очень рад.

В своем рапорте Джек указал все, как видел – и слышал, но вопросов о произошедшем никто не задавал – и странный разговор между Войховцем и Харди остался внутри СТРАЙКа.  
Через неделю команду закинули в Алжир, и оказалось, что рассветы в Сахаре ничем не отличаются от рассветов в австралийских пустынях.  
А через три недели капитан Томас Войховец был найден повесившимся в своей квартире.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я надеюсь, что в сентябре работа не так сильно будет убивать меня, и я не буду затягивать с обновлениями... D:  
> вообще эта глава должна была быть больше, но я решил ее разделить на две части, так что продолжение уже в процессе D:

– Любая система, частью которой являются люди, обречена на постоянные сбои в работе.  
Рамлоу поднял на Джека глаза поверх большого картонного стаканчика.  
– Блядь, ты это, что, вычитал в книге «Сто мудрых мыслей для задротской вечеринки»?  
– Понял по собственному опыту.  
Взгляд Рамлоу немедленно метнулся к его плечу – бинты были скрыты под форменной курткой, да и мощные обезболивающие делали своё дело, но Джек все равно старался двигаться как можно меньше и аккуратней.   
– Зря ты не дал мне тогда набить рожу капитану.  
Джек вытянул ноги и откинулся назад, опершись на здоровую руку и запрокинув голову к высокому своду ангара – там, среди ярких прожекторов, скрывались мощные раздвижные механизмы, готовые выпустить в небо десяток квинджетов.  
– Это всё равно бы не помогло.  
Именно отсюда они вылетели рано утром три дня назад – по словам капитана Ричардса, нового командира СТРАЙКа, дело было на полдня – сопроводить команду ученых крыс из одной лаборатории в другую. «Наше присутствие там – формальность, парни. И прихватите с собой крем для рожи, в Юте сейчас жарко».  
С квинджета они перебрались на три широких, приземистых внедорожника с открытым кузовом – для небольшого черного грузовика без опознавательных знаков большего сопровождения было не нужно. Рамлоу, разумеется, спросил, почему нельзя загнать лабораторных крыс в квинджет, и зачем нужно трястись по дороге, если всех можно переправить по воздуху, но ответа, конечно же, не получил.  
Если не считать ответом короткое «так нужно, агент».  
Узкая гравийная дорога петляла между каменистых дюн – сероватых, покрытых зеленоватыми пятнами колючей травы и низких кустарников, среди которых иногда, будто мегалиты в каком-нибудь Стоунхендже, торчали огромные, в два человеческих роста, кактусы.   
– На члены похожи, – Рамлоу, ехавший в кузове вместе с Джеком, слегка сдвинул к кончику носа свои пижонские «авиаторы». – Знаешь, отсюда до Долины Монументов всего четыре сотни километров – может сгоняем, а? Скалы там дохера как должны быть похожи на вашу знаменитую австралийскую каменную глыбу.   
– Улуру. Глыба так называется.   
– Соглашайся, Роллинз, – Энн, сидевшая напротив, зажала автомат между коленей и стянула с лица белую арафатку. – Ведь если это не приглашение на свидание, тогда выходит, что мое психологическое образование – херня, и в людях я не разбираюсь.  
– Это были двухнедельные курсы, – за это Мартинез заработал крепкий тычок под дых – рука у Энн была тяжелая.  
– Идите на хер со своим пидорством, – Рамлоу весело оскалился, но взгляд, который он мельком кинул на Джека прежде, чем отвернуться к бесконечной серой пустоши вокруг, был настороженным.   
– А я бы съездил.  
Но узнать, как Рамлоу отреагировал на его слова, Джек не успел: в следующую секунду из-за высокой дюны, которую огибала дорога – и за которой с пару секунд назад скрылась ведущая машина, донесся оглушающий взрыв.   
Им повезло; в Вашингтон пару часов спустя СТРАЙК возвращался злой, упустивший нападавших – но полным личным составом, без упакованных в черные пластиковые мешки остывающих тел в черной форме.  
Ученые крысы тоже были живы, хоть и изрядно напуганы.  
А вот то, что они перевозили – Джек мельком видел развороченные холодильные камеры, было уничтожено.   
Рамлоу молчал до самого возвращения на базу; если не считать его коротких, чуть резковатых вопросов о том, как Джек себя чувствует. Тот ощущал себя паршиво, но честно говорил – бывало и хуже.  
И лишь когда тяжелые створы крыши ангара сдвинулись над вернувшимся джетом, и потрепанный СТРАЙК выбрался наружу, Рамлоу взорвался.   
От Ричардса его оттаскивали в пять рук, но даже перехваченный локтем за горло и за предплечья, орать он не перестал:  
– Вы, блядь, должны были знать, что эту хуйню попытаются уничтожить! И если ебаные аналитики не прогнозировали это, то на хер таких! И разведку на хер! Проебать атаку дохуя большой группы – это пиздец!  
Ричардс ничего тогда не ответил; да и отстранение Рамлоу от службы на три дня было не слишком серьезные наказанием за нарушение дисциплины.  
О провале миссии, конечно, говорили; она была не первой неудачей у СТРАЙКа – из мутных обрывков разговоров Джек складывал для себя неприятную, но привычную картину: утаивание информации, недомолвки, «это не ваше дело, агент».   
Все три дня отстраненный от службы Рамлоу где-то пропадал, и Джек не мог его винить за это. Впрочем, в покое его не оставили – смс с вопросом, все ли в порядке, он получал по несколько раз в день, и когда на четвертый день ебанутый вомбат объявился рано утром на пороге его квартиры, Джек первым делом сказал:  
– Я в порядке.  
В оскале Рамлоу в равной доле смешивалось довольство и беспокойство, а ссадина на скуле и разбитые костяшки пальцев недвусмысленно намекали: свободное от службы время он провел хорошо.  
Позавтракать или даже выпить кофе он Джеку тоже не дал – сразу потащил его на базу (привыкнуть называть этот огромный гудящий улей Трискелионом у Джека пока не выходило).  
– В Долину Монументов мы с тобой так и не попали. Да и далековато теперь до неё. Но я тут присмотрел одно место…  
То, что «местом» окажется крыло потрепанного квинджета, стоящего в самой дальней части еще тихого с утра ангара, Джек ожидать никак не мог.   
Он думал, что Рамлоу захочет с ним о чем-то серьезном поговорить, но тот просто сидел рядом, поставив между собой и Джеком бумажный пакет с кофейными стаканчиками, с которым притащился с утра к его порогу.   
Чужое молчание слегка тревожило, и Джек, то и дело поглядывая на Рамлоу, раз за разом начинал разговор сам.   
– Знаешь, я почему-то думал, раз ЩИТ лежит все юрисдикции военных – и прочих мутных служб, то тут всё должно быть… честнее, что ли? А выходит – хуйню я думал.  
– Ага. Ту еще хуйню, – Рамлоу с ним спорить не стал и вместо этого протянул второй, нетронутый еще, кофейный стаканчик.   
Джек взял его и бездумно отпил. А потом, медленно сглотнув, приподнял пластиковую крышку и посмотрел на густую зеленую массу.  
– Что. Это?  
– Тебе весь список? – Судя по наконец появившемуся на скуластом лице оскалу, маленького ебанутого гнома развеселила его гримаса. – Кокосовое молоко, авокадо, свежая мята, протеин, семена чиа и листья кале. И всего восемь грамм углеводов.  
– Знаешь… – Джек с пару секунд разрывался между желанием вылить это зеленое дерьмо на голову Рамлоу или вниз, на удачно – или неудачно, как посмотреть? – проходящего под крылом джета техника. Потом сделал еще один глоток. – У СТРАЙКа есть свой штатный психотерапевт. Думаю, тебе всерьез стоит поговорить с ним об этом.  
– О чем «этом»? – Оскал Рамлоу в мгновение стал из веселого – угрожающим.  
Ответ «о твоей ебанутости» был самым очевидным и простым, но Джек знал – после этого его попытаются столкнуть вниз с крыла.  
– О восьми граммах углеводов.  
Рамлоу прищурился и как-то по-кошачьи сморщил нос.  
– Я давно понял, что ты нихуя не заботишься о том, что жрешь, Роллинз.  
– А я, что скорее сдохну от очередной пули, чем от углеводов.  
Он ждал, что Рамлоу продолжит язвить, но тот неожиданно подался чуть ближе и проговорил – тихо, почти шепотом:  
– Ты не сдохнешь от пули.  
Джек дернул уголком рта.   
– Обещаешь…?  
Ответить Рамлоу не успел.  
– Эй? Вы охуели там?!   
Стоявшая под крылом парочка техников была едва ли не в ярости. Глянув на Джека с ухмылкой, Рамлоу сдвинулся ближе к краю и свесился вниз, вопросительно поведя ладонью.  
– Допустим, охуели.  
Теперь техникам стали видны нашивки ударной группы на его форменной куртке; и их это разозлило еще сильней. Джек, до этого не замечавший какой-то вражды между отделами ЩИТа, озадаченно вскинул брови, услышав снизу полное неприязни:  
– Ебаный СТРАЙК.  
Протянув руку, он слегка потянул Рамлоу за куртку, и когда тот обернулся через плечо, негромко проговорил:  
– Отложи следующую драку хотя бы на неделю, а?  
– Только если Ричардс больше не будет играть в ебаные «Тайны и Подставы».  
Через неделю драки не произошло; да и через две – тоже.   
Плечо Джек зажило без последствий, но теперь он – и Рамлоу – знали, куда смотреть. И недомолвки командования, недоговоренности между отделами, ошибки в разведданных и логистических системах – всё это теперь куда сильней бросалось в глаза, чем раньше.   
Другие это, если и замечали, то молчали, и Джек раз за разом задавался вопросом: может, он слишком многого ждет? Люди остаются людьми, форму бы какого цвета они не носили, и ЩИТ, несмотря на все ошибки, раз за разом вставал между миром и угрозами, с которыми не справлялось правительство.  
Но все изменила Тарапайя.   
Маленький городок, зажатый между каменистых, иссушенных ветром и жарой невысоких гор на границе Боливии и Чили, не был чем-то примечателен – разве что симпатичными лохматыми альпаками. Но в двадцати километрах от него располагалась старая военная база – и по сведениям разведки ЩИТа, она могла оказаться не такой уж и заброшенной.  
Была ли это утечка со стороны ЩИТа, или наемники – снова на брифинге всплыло имя Батрока, и именно с ним связывали нападение на конвой в Юте – просто меняли точки дислокации, но база встретила СТРАЙК пустотой. Несмотря на это, ее нужно было прочесать – следов пребывания Батрока тут было предостаточно, и приказ был вполне понятен: необходимо было найти всё, что поможет вновь встать на его след.  
Оружейный склад достался отряду Гамма – и пока Рамлоу с Энн проверяли записи по поставкам, Джек тихо двинулся между длинных рядов полупустых стеллажей, заглядывая в каждые ящики.  
– Батрок на оружие не скупится, – проговорил он внутреннему каналу, расширенному на них троих, отщелкивая крепежи очередного массивного ящика и направляя фонарик на его содержимое.  
Кажется, в наушнике у него хмыкнул Рамлоу, но Джек этого не услышал.   
Сглотнув, он провел кончиками пальцев по холодному металлическому корпусу одной из гранат, аккуратно уложенных на подложку внутри ящика. Он знал и эту форму, и, что самое паршивое – от этого во рту стало горько – он прекрасно знал выгравированный на внутренней стороне крышки ящика символ: такой же он носил на собственной форменной куртке.  
– Твою мать…  
На самом деле из горла Джека рвались совсем другие слова, и он понадеялся, что его голос не звучит слишком зло – и растерянно. Но он ошибся – или Рамлоу просто слишком хорошо успел выучить его.  
За спиной послышался звук шагов – быстрый, четкий.  
– Эй…?   
Убедившись, что в оружейной они все еще втроем, Рамлоу убрал пистолет и шагнул к Джеку, аккуратно встряхнув его за плечо.  
– Что случилось?  
– Это дерьмо, чувак, – Джек не обернулся к нему, продолжая смотреть на гранаты ЩИТа посреди оружейного склада наемников. – Это ебаное дерьмо – и я не знаю, хочу ли я знать правду, скрывающуюся за ней.  
Непонимающе нахмурившись, Рамлоу наконец проследил направление его взгляда. Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы отыскать глазами опустившего свои крылья орла на крышке. И его рука сжалась на плече Джека в разы сильней.  
– Это… – он задумчиво прикусил кончик языка, потом качнул головой, уже готовый что-то сказать, но Джек перебил его:  
– И я не хочу еще глубже увязнуть в нём. И чтобы ты увяз – тоже.   
Ладонь с плеча скользнула на запястье. Крепко сжав его, Рамлоу второй рукой стащил с головы передатчик – и сделал тоже самое с наушником Джека. И тихо проговорил, глядя ему в глаза снизу вверх.  
– Мы спрыгнем.  
За их спинами едва слышно скрипнула подошва чужих ботинок.  
Оказавшаяся спустя мгновение под двойным прицелом Энн лишь дернула уголком рта в быстрой ухмылке. Высокая, сильная, она чем-то напоминала Джеку хищную птицу – может, внимательным прищуром, может – чуть загнутым вниз кончиком носа.  
– Спрыгнуть с лодки в море – паршивая идея, Рамлоу. Даже если эта лодка прогнила.  
«Она знает», – неожиданно подумал Джек, глядя в ее спокойное лицо. «И давно».  
– А ты, я смотрю, знаешь всё про гнилые лодки, – Рамлоу чуть выше приподнял пистолет – теперь его дуло смотрело Энн в переносицу. – И молчишь. Удобно, блядь, в ней, а?  
– Неудобно. Так что я давно перебралась в другую. Под флагом тех, кто знает, как победить в этой игре.  
– Ненавижу ебанные метафоры. Давай без них. Может, Джеку ты и нравишься, но я всажу тебе пулю в лоб без сожалений.  
– Она играет на две стороны, – опускать свое оружие Джек не спешил, но Энн не шевелилась, и он понимал – несмотря на наставленное на неё оружие, преимущество все равно на ее стороне. – Угадал?  
– Угадал.   
– И ждешь, что другие окажутся такими же псинами? – Перехватив пистолет одной рукой, второй Рамлоу указал на Джека. – Вот он, скажешь, похож на продажную тварь?  
Губы Энн дрогнули в насмешливой улыбке.  
– Похож. И ты – тоже. Можешь стрелять, Брок. Но рано или поздно гнилые доски развалятся, и ЩИТ пойдет ко дну, сломленный своими ошибками и ложью. Но не мы.  
– Мы? – Рамлоу фыркнул. – Кто – мы?  
Вместо ответа Энн медленно подняла руку в своему передатчику.   
– Нас уже ищут. Нужно возвращаться, пока не начались вопросы.  
Все также под прицелом их оружия, она сделала шаг назад. И улыбнулась.  
– И вы всё узнаете сами.


	15. Chapter 15

Однажды Рамлоу во время своего очередного приступа философствования – он снова проводил вечер у Джека, развалившись на его диване – внезапно заговорил про боль.   
– Самый простой способ справиться с ней – абстрагироваться. Болит меньше, когда тебе просто безразлично.  
Джек, сидевший на полу, уперевшись спиной в диван, рассеянно оторвался от свежего номера «НатГео» – он как раз добрался до статьи о медведях-альбиносах, живущих в лесах Британской Колумбии.  
– Это сказал Ницше?  
– Доктор Хауз. Но, знаешь, что? Он пиздец прав, – Рамлоу перевернулся со спины на бок, лицом к Джеку, и подгреб под себе подушку, приобняв ее. – Нужно просто сделать боль бессмысленной. Медитация помогает. А еще – счет про себя. Вычисление какого-нибудь ебаного числа Пи. Вот пытаться спрятаться в хороших воспоминаниях – хуйня. Очень плохая идея.  
Они сидели вплотную друг к другу, и Джек сейчас очень хорошо – возможно, даже слишком хорошо, чтобы это ощущалось комфортным – мог разглядеть чужое лицо: колкую короткую щетину на скулах и подбородке, почти затянувшийся след от стекла на щеке, круглый кончик носа, длинные ресницы.  
– Почему?  
– Импринтинг, чувак. Ты начинаешь думать про свою любимую мамочку, когда тебе пытается отбить печень какой-то мудила, или вспоминаешь, как гонял на серфе на закате, пока тебе перевязывают простреленное плечо – и вот ты уже не можешь думать об этих вещах без воспоминания о боли. И всё – хуй тебе, а не память о хороших моментах.  
– Импринтинг бывает только у детенышей.  
Рамлоу сморщил нос, смешно приподняв уголок рта.  
– Роллинз, ты такой зануда. Нахуя ты это делаешь?  
– Не всегда же тебе быть занозой в заднице и тем, кому хочется дать по роже, – Джек не удивился, увидев самодовольное выражение на чужом лице. И задумался, катался ли сам Рамлоу на доске.  
...Жаль только, что сейчас, когда боль от шокера расходилась волной по всему телу, и все мышцы – даже на шее, сводило такой судорогой, что Джек с трудом мог вдохнуть, ничего из советов Рамлоу не могло помочь.  
Да и сам он – прижатый к полу, с вывернутыми за спину руками и разбитым лицом – тоже не мог помочь.   
– Мне кажется, – Джек почувствовал, как его прихватили за волосы на затылке. А спустя мгновение голову сильным рывком приподняли, – ты меня не допонял.  
Это был хороший момент, чтобы ударить.   
Был бы, не ощущай Джек своё тело как дрожащий, насквозь прошитый болью комок непослушных мышц. Вывернутые за спину руки судорожно дергались, и острые грани наручников впивались в запястья – но это было меньшей из его проблем.  
Большей был вновь прижавшийся к обнаженной спине шокер.   
А еще то, что если Рамлоу продолжит так вырываться – об этом Джек думал почему-то очень четко, ясно, несмотря на растекающуюся по всему телу боль – ему наверняка пустят пулю в затылок.  
Его отпустили, позволив рухнуть на пол, и холод бетона под горящей щекой показался ему лучшим ощущением из тех, что когда-либо бывали у него в жизни.   
Все могло бы пойти иначе, не согласись они тогда в Боливии на предложение Энн.  
Или почуй он неладное, когда вместо знакомой команды они с Рамлоу оказались в квинджете с другим отрядом – нет, Джек видел их, конечно же, на базе и раньше, да и ничего подозрительного в их поведении не было. Другое крыло СТРАЙКа, другая ударная группа – ЩИТ был слишком велик, чтобы его силовые структуры ограничивались одним отрядом.  
Или будь он на самом деле хорошим солдатом.  
– Приказы Гидры не оспариваются. А тот, кто идет против неё – выходит из игры. Ты хочешь выйти, агент?  
«Я хочу разъебать тебе рожу, пустить пулю в затылок, а затем свалить из ебаного ЩИТа и никогда больше не вспоминать об этом дерьме».  
Может, приглуши он голос, чего – совести? глупости? чести? – и последуй приказу, всё было бы иначе.   
Они с Рамлоу пошли бы в какой-нибудь бар, и Джек сейчас надирался до отключки, а не лежал на бетонном полу где-то на минус третьем – или десятом? – этаже Трискелиона, вздрагивая всем телом от болезненных судорог, скручивающих мышцы в плотные узлы.  
Сердце колотилось так, что шум крови в ушах отсекал остальные звуки, и чужие вопросы Джек скорее угадывал по движение губ; да и не могло быть особого разнообразия в том, какие вопросы задают тому, кого пытают шокером.  
Он ожидал еще одного удара – наверное, теперь его должны были пинком перевернуть на спину, но время шло – эти бесконечно долгие секунды, заполненные отвратительным ощущением собственной беспомощности, а нового удара всё не следовало.  
С трудом перевернувшись на бок, Джек рассеянно скользнул взглядом по чужим ботинкам, оказавшимися слишком близко от его лица, потом – по ногам стоявших в стороне агентов, пока наконец не нашарил глазами того, кого искал.  
Из рассеченной брови Рамлоу сбегала вниз тонкая струйка крови, заставляя его щуриться – или причина на самом деле была в том, что когда тебя держат за локти вывернутых назад рук, сложно не морщиться?   
– Джек. Эй, Джек. Всё будет хорошо.   
Его голос звучал сиплым собачьим лаем, а в глазах – запавших, потемневших, Джек видел обещание скорой смерти всем, кто сейчас стоял на ногах в полутемном подземном гараже, пахнущем ржавой техникой.  
«Не будет», – хотел ответить он, но высокие ботинки скрипнули, и их обладатель присел на корточки рядом с ним. Закачались на цепочке, выскользнув из-под черной футболки, армейские жетоны. Агента ЩИТа, так умело обращающегося с шокером, звали Алекс Гроув.  
– Всё будет, Джек. Но только после того, как я услышу ответ на свой вопрос: что ты должен был сделать после того, как я приказал стрелять?  
Нажать на спусковой крючок. Сделай он это, повинуясь приказу, дополненному едва слышимым «Хайль Гидра» – и автобус, в котором ехала их цель, беглый террорист, чей список преступлений были длинней меню придорожного дайнера, взлетел бы на воздух. Вместе с еще десятком рабочих, возвращающихся домой со смены на маленькой угледобывающей станции на задворках Польши.  
Но Джек отказался.   
Пару минут спустя он смотрел на полыхающие обломки, оставшиеся от автобуса, затылком ощущая тяжелый, пристальный взгляд. Он ждал расправы прямо на месте, но всё шло, как должно было идти, не стань он оспаривать приказ – до того момента, как квинджет вернулся в Трискелион.  
– Слишком долго думаешь.  
Новая волна судорожной боли прошила всё тело, и когда спазм, перехвативший горло, слегка ослаб, Джек прохрипел:  
– Выстрелить.  
– Молодец.  
Вновь едва слышно скрипнули ботинки, когда Гроув поднялся и отошел в сторону. Джек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать ровней, но сердце продолжало заходиться в судорогах, а тело ощущалось чужим, непослушным – он был словно куклой на веревочках, чьи руки и ноги дергались вне его воли.  
– Ну всё, подъем, – пару минут – или часов? – спустя его вздернули на ноги и расстегнули наручники, оставив их болтаться на одном запястье. То, как на него натягивали обратно футболку и форменную куртку, напоминало издевательскую нежность.  
А еще – Рамлоу не было; Джек не помнил, когда его увели, но среди пятен, плавающих перед его глазами, не было кровавого на сером бетоне пола, и он надеялся, что злобный гном ушел своими ногами.  
Поддерживаемый с двух сторон, Джек даже смог вскинуть голову, когда Гроув подошел к нему. Но удара, которого он ждал – закрепляющего, напоминающего об ошибке – не последовало.  
– Хайль Гидра, – Гроув поправил ему воротник куртки, а потом, прихватив пальцами за подрагивающую нижнюю челюсть, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Теперь ты знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто решает идти против течения горной реки. Река не прощает ошибок. Теперь ты – по течению?  
Джек не был уверен – он кивнул или просто голова дернулась в нервном тике, но хватка на челюсти разжалась, и его потащили в сторону лифта.   
Наверх тот полз мучительно медленно, и Джек, зажатый с трех сторон крепкими плечами, бездумно уткнулся взглядом в полированные панели внутренней обшивки. Он видел в ней размытые темные пятна, одним из которых был он сам. Пятна двигались, постепенно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону все сильней, а пол норовил выскользнуть из под ног. Джек пытался удержаться от падения, но тошнотворная пляска мира перед глазами была сильней – и подхватить его никто не успел. Или не захотел?  
Он приложился плечом о стену, инстинктивно вскинув руки, чтобы уцепиться за что-то, но только проехался браслетом наручника по металлической панели.   
Впрочем, лежать на полу было куда лучше, чем стоять на подрагивающих ногах. Но долго наслаждаться ему этим не дали – снова вздернули и, обманчиво-дружески придерживая за плечи, выволокли из лифта.   
Было прохладно, пахло бензином и резиной.  
«Подземная парковка», – сопротивляться, когда его запихивали в машину, Джек не стал. Если его решили прикончить, то логично было бы делать это вдали от Трискелиона; он бы и сам так сделал. Но его выволокли из машины едва ли не через двадцать минут – слишком мало времени, чтобы уехать за пределы Вашингтона. Перед глазами все еще плыло, но Джек ощутил на своем лице слабые лучи вечернего солнца, а ветер донес до него илистый запах речной воды.  
– Тело найдут быстро… – пробормотал он, но почувствовал лишь издевательский тычок в плечо. А потом где-то в стороне глухо заурчал двигатель машины. И всё стихло.  
Это была глухая, малолюдная часть набережной Потомака – судя по тишине вокруг. Решив, что размытое низкое пятно впереди это скамейка, Джек на подгибающихся ногах сделал пару шагов и тяжело опустился на неё, откинувшись на спинку.   
Мышцы по всему телу то и дело скручивало судорогой, но Джек знал – это пройдет. Не сразу, но через пару часов он сможет встать на ноги. Дойдет до своей квартиры. А потом уедет – подальше от всех этих приказов и проверок, ЩИТа и Гидры, Вашингтона и гребаной Америки.   
Может, обратно в Австралию. Откроет на сбережения, раскиданные сейчас по десяткам банковских счетов, небольшой бар где-нибудь на побережье Тасманского моря. Поставит на террасе потрепанные серферские доски, расклеит по стенам старые плакаты, а по утрам будет сидеть на деревянных ступеньках и смотреть на неторопливо поднимающийся из-за горизонта алый диск солнца. Или купит байк и вступит в какой-нибудь клуб, чтобы разъезжать в жилетке с нашивками на ревущем «харлее» – и никогда больше не брать в руки винтовку.  
Его щеки коснулась горячая ладонь.  
– Джек? Давай, просыпайся, я знаю, что ты живой.   
Стоило ему приоткрыть глаза, и Рамлоу отнял руку от его лица, спустив её на плечо и легонько сжав.  
– Сможешь встать? Вид на реку тут, конечно, заебись красивый, но если уж отлеживаться – так лучше в нормальном месте, а не посреди парка.  
При мысли о том, что ему нужно будет шевелиться, Джека почти физически затошнило, но он слабо кивнул. А потом почувствовал, как чужая ладонь с плеча скользнула вниз, замерев напротив его сбивчиво бьющегося сердца.  
Сощурившись, Рамлоу убрал руку и вытащил из кармана куртки – не форменной, обычной черной ветровки – маленький блистер. В другой ситуации Джек бы поразмыслил над тем, чтобы попытаться откусить ебанутому гному пальцы, но сейчас молча проглотил две таблетки, которые ему всунули в рот. И лишь потом спросил.   
– Это аспирин?  
– Метопролол. Скоро полегчает, – Рамлоу помог ему подняться и придержал, когда подрагивающие ноги попытались подогнуться в коленях.  
– У тебя кровь на затылке, - собственный голос казался Джеку похожим на скрип рассохшейся деревянной двери. – Много.  
– Меньшая из наших проблем.  
Тяжело оперевшись на его плечо, Джек прерывисто вздохнул. Он знал, какой вопрос должен задать следующим, но горло ощущалось изнутри будто его ободрали наждачной бумагой, и он промолчал.  
– В твоих журналах про животных наверняка пишут про то, какая у пчел дохуя сложная система устройства общества, – его вопроса Рамлоу дожидаться не стал. – Иерархия. И эта система работает безотказно. Не потому, что пчелы умные. Просто система выстроена ебанутой природой так, что действует без сбоев. Очень круто.   
Рамлоу вел его какими-то безлюдными дорожками, и вслушиваясь в шорох гравия под ногами, Джек отстраненно радовался тому, что его не били по лицу, и, встреться кто на пути, их примут скорее за парочку сослуживцев, один из которых паршиво стоит на ногах.   
– И если ты выбиваешься из системы, из иерархии – она тебя пиздит. Просто из-за того, что так устроена. Но если следовать ей, то всё будет заебись. Попал рукой в улей, не успел отдернуть руку, но ты жив. И можно попытаться во второй раз. И всё получится.  
Он остановился, и Джек вслед за ним – тоже. Мышцы в ногах подрагивали, но Рамлоу держал его крепко. И еще – смотрел в глаза, снизу вверх, внимательно, уверенно.  
– У тебя всё получится. У нас – получится. Гидра это то, что… сработает. Строгая система, которая не сгниёт изнутри под собственной слабостью.   
«Зачем ты мне это говоришь?», – Джек медленно моргнул. Ему вновь хотелось сесть, а лучше – лечь. «Заткнись, пожалуйста, заткнись…»  
– Просто нужно еще раз попробовать. И просто больше не ошибаться.  
Но он был вынужден стоять, удерживаемый горячими цепкими руками и смотрел в угловатое, немыслимо-симметричное лицо Рамлоу. Хотелось ему врезать – за все слова, что он сейчас говорил, за его мысли о клятой Гидре, за то, что он вообще пришел за Джеком и заставил его встать с неподвижной, уютной скамьи. Мысли в голове были сбивчивыми, наслаивались друг на друга безумным нагромождением эмоций.   
«Почему ты столько говоришь? Просто помолчи, пожалуйста…»  
– Джек. Джек, посмотри на меня. Я знаю, ты справишься.   
Он с трудом отвел взгляд от разбитой скулы.  
«Почему ты такой красивый? Зачем ты все это рассказываешь, я просто хочу уехать и забыть всё это. Просто помолчи. Кто тебе вообще позволил быть таким?»  
– Всё будет заебись.  
«Заткнись. Я просто хочу уехать».  
Наклонив голову, Джек коротко коснулся давно пересохшим ртом губ Рамлоу, коротко целуя. Он знал – спустя пару секунд ему нужно будет отстраниться, а потом – сделать вид, что он согласен, и продержаться еще немного времени, а потом, когда все успокоится, сбежать, тщательно заметя за собой следы.  
Губы у Рамлоу были тоже сухими, но когда Джек выпрямился, он облизнул их кончиком языка. И с силой сжал ладонями чужими плечи.  
– Если это было на прощание… Я тебя, блядь, не отпущу.  
Отчаяние в его голосе звучало непривычно; кажется, Джек его и вовсе никогда не слышал?   
– Не отпущу, – повторил Рамлоу, и сейчас эти слова прозвучали с уже знакомым вызовом.  
– Я знаю, – Джек хотел спросить, с каким приказом его отпускали из подвалов Трискелиона, но на самом деле прекрасно знал ответ. А еще, будь у него силы, он бы спросил, какой приз будет, по мнению Рамлоу, ждать их в конце, там, у осьминогов в сетях, на дне, куда их сейчас тянет его непрошибаемое упрямство и уверенности в своих силах.  
А еще бы Джек спросил – но уже самого себя, почему он согласился следовать за ним, а не сбросил горячие ладони со своих плеч и не ушел, чтобы сесть на любой автобус, который мог бы увезти его от этого дерьма.  
Но не спросил.  
И смолчал, когда Рамлоу, дотащив его до порога квартиры, полез за ключам во внутренний карман куртки, а потом, невнятно бормоча себе под нос что-то про здоровенных австралийцев, которым стоит перестать сколько жрать, довел до дивана и аккуратно усадил. Только тогда Джек приоткрыл глаза и заговорил.  
– Дальше я сам.  
– Хер тебе, – Рамлоу устроился рядом, стащил с него куртку и принялся ощупывать, продвигаясь вверх от запястий до плеч, а потом вниз. Его жесты могли показаться бесцеремонными, но прикосновение ладоней было аккуратным, и всё это время он внимательно смотрел в лицо Джека, будто боялся упустить момент, когда тот поморщиться от боли.  
– Спасибо… – пробормотал Джек, одновременно ощущая желание послать Рамлоу к черту и остаться одному и в то же время испытывая болезненную благодарность к чужой внимательности – память пестрила черными провалами, и если за это время ему что-то успели сломать, сам бы он все равно это не почувствовал сейчас.  
Рамлоу кивнул, а потом пытливо заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Этого больше не повторится.  
Понять, задает он вопрос или пытается убедить его в этом, Джек не понял, но на всякий случай слабо кивнул.  
– Мы не кончим как Войховец. Слышишь, Роллинз? Я не позволю.  
Вздохнув, Джек откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что по его колено легко скользнула теплая ладонь, а затем Рамлоу поднялся.  
– Я достану пиво. Тебе не повредит.  
– Нет.  
– Нет?  
– Чай. Черный. На полке рядом с ним – жестяная банка с мятой. Добавишь в чайник. И пять ложек сахара.  
– В чайник?  
– В чашку. А лучше шесть.  
Джек почти физически почувствовал секундное, смешное замешательство Рамлоу, и слабо дернул уголками губ. И чуть сильнее, когда услышал чужое «ебанутый австралиец».   
И удаляющиеся в сторону кухни шаги.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ого, что же это! D:  
> внезапный POV внезапного персонажа, например!  
> и еще сюжет! ух! кошмар какой D:

Утро двадцать первого ноября две тысячи десятого года началось для Джаспера Ситвэлла с двойного эспрессо, тостов с арахисовым маслом и авокадо, аккуратно разложенных рядом с чашкой таблеток и личного дела капитана Энтони Ричардса, действующего руководителя ударной группы СТРАЙК.  
Для агента ЩИТа седьмого уровня Джаспера Ситвэлла капитан Ричардс проблемой не был, наоборот – исполнительный, активный, он без труда перехватил командование отрядом после самоубийства капитана Томаса Войховца – конечно же, неожиданного для всех – и уже провел несколько удачных полевых заданий, сумев наладить контакт с рядовым составом.  
Проблемой капитан Ричардс был для члена ГИДРЫ и куратора СТРАЙКа Джаспера Ситвэлла.  
Пролистывая личное дело – Афганистан, Ирак, несколько наград, словом – стандартный набор для ведущего агента ударной группы, – Ситвэлл не мог не думать об ироничности сложившейся ситуации: все в составе СТРАЙКа – кроме двух новичков, но это было, судя по отчетам агента Портер – лишь вопросов времени – были верны ГИДРЕ.  
Все, кроме капитана.  
Но Ричардс не поддавался вербовке – по крайней мере той, которая была позволена без вмешательства «внешних» агентов – и это грозило обернуться серьезными проблемами.  
А проблемы – Ситвэлл зажал между пальцев бледно-голубую, полупрозрачную капсулу экседрина – вели к новым приступам мигреней.  
Легкий столик для завтрака опасно качнулся – Ситвэлл успел перехватить чашку с кофе прежде, чем она опрокинулась – когда на него с низким, недовольным мяуканьем запрыгнул угольно-черный кот.  
– Старк.  
Игнорируя явное недовольство своего человека, кот ткнулся широкой, чуть плоской мордой в руку Ситвэллу, а потом разлегся на столе, лениво помахивая толстым хвостом.  
Кота Ситвэллу подарил несколько лет назад Фил Коулсон, заявивший, что его другу – вот еще одна действительно смешная ирония – отдающему всё своё свободное время службе (будто в ЩИТе – а уж тем более в ГИДРЕ – бывает иначе), нужен хоть кто-то, чтобы встречал его в квартире.  
Впрочем, за все два года, что прошли с момента появления Старка, он ни разу не вышел на звук открывающейся входной двери.  
Почесывая лениво жмурящегося кота между ушами, Ситвэлл раз за разом пробегал глазами по личному делу Ричардса – его назначение было поспешным и прошло в обход ГИДРЫ. Неаккуратная верборвка наверняка приведет к срыву и дальнейшей необходимости устранять не самые приятные последствия.  
Но и времени на сближение с Ричардсом не было.  
– Психология и самолюбие, – услышав голос человека, Старк приоткрыл золотистые глаза и зевнул. А потом перевернулся на бок и требовательно ткнул Ситвэлла лапой в ладонь. Отказать коту он не мог, но дальше проговаривать свои мысли вслух не стал. Квартира любого агента ЩИТа прослушивалась и от любимой привычки – это всегда помогало выстроить свои мысли в нужном порядке – Ситвэлл давным-давно отказался.  
Будь Ричардс «расходником», его можно было бы завербовать под давлением – шантаж, угрозы, грубое манипулирование. Но он был нужен – если не ГИДРЕ, то ЩИТу, и следовало действовать иначе. И Ситвэлл надеялся, что самолюбия у Ричардса – как и у любого успешного военного – достаточно, чтобы он мог воспользоваться этим рычагом.  
Оставалось только подобрать правильное место и время.

Появлению Ситвэлла на стрельбище Ричардс не удивился: все агенты ЩИТа, даже не выходящие в поле, должны были уметь обращаться с оружием. То, что никого, кроме них двоих, в тире не было, тоже не было чем-то странным – тренировочные комплексы Трискелиона были огромными, и порой – особенно поздним вечером – не особенно людными.  
Брать оружие в руки Ситвэлл не слишком любил, предпочитая решать всё словами – или же, если этого было недостаточно – чужими руками. Но стрелять он научился еще в юности: в ГИДРЕ от выпускников Академии ждали не только преданности – без практических навыков от нее было мало толка.  
Краем глаз Ситвэлл отметил, что Ричардc порой поглядывает на него – одобрительно и с интересом. Но стоило ему вновь сосредоточиться на мишенях, как на лице проступало раздражение – и Ситвэлл прекрасно знал, в чем его причина.  
Два дня назад операция по взятию мексиканской ячейки «Земли» – ЩИТ продолжал сидеть на хвосте у этих энвайронменталистов, но все попытки накрыть их организацию проваливались (не без помощи ГИДРЫ) – чуть не обернулась человеческими жертвами.  
Когда СТРАЙК уже направлялся к месту дислокации лагеря, из аналитического центра пришел приказ об отмене миссии и возвращению на ближайшую базу. Изначально казавшиеся верными разведывательные данные при повторной проверке оказались ошибочными, но капитан Ричардс проигнорировал приказ, положившись на собственные доводы и самоуверенность.  
Впрочем, прибывший на место СТРАЙК обнаружил лишь спешно покинутый лагерь.  
Ситвэлл, знавший всю ситуацию целиком: данные от разведки были верными, только вот ГИДРЕ совсем не нужно было уничтожение подконтрольной им ячейки эко-террористов, и потому незадолго до начала зачистки ЩИТ получил опровержение собственной же информации – не мог не воспользоваться удачным стечением обстоятельств.  
Ричардс пошел против прямого приказа – и ЩИТ так просто этого оставить не мог: теперь его ждало наказание за нарушение субординации.  
Дождавшись, пока он расстреляет всю обойму, Ситвэлл отложил свой пистолет и стянул наушники. Ричард краем глаз заметил его движение и, не отвлекаясь от перезарядки, сдвинул свои.  
– Если вы хотите поговорить со мной про Мексику, то идите к черту. Сэр.  
Его голос тоже звучал раздраженно; это было хорошо.  
Ситвэлл пожал плечами.  
– Просто хотел сказать, что не считаю это вашей ошибкой, капитан.  
– Значит, вы в меньшинстве, – Ричардс с громким щелчком вставил обойму в пистолет, повертел его в руках и отложил. – Побудете моим адвокатом? Правда, после отстранения я вряд ли смогу оплачивать ваши услуги.  
Создать атмосферу отчуждения вокруг Ричардса после случившегося непросто – он был среди тех агентов, которых в ЩИТе уважали, но ГИДРЕ это удалось, и Ситвэлл явственно ощущал чужое желание выговориться.  
– Сойдемся на благодарности, капитан. Мне нравится, как вы держитесь.  
– Держусь? Может быть, вам видней со стороны. Но какой толк от того, что я держу себя в руках сейчас?  
– Но это то, чему учат в ЩИТе, капитан – контролировать себя. Хотя для победы – даже самой маленькой – нужно больше, нужно контролировать всех – и вся.  
– Сложно контролировать всё, когда ты и твои люди зависимы от штабных крыс, которые не могут справиться со своей чертовой работой по сбору данных.  
Эта рыба явно была готова проглотить наживку и уже даже раскрыла рот, но Ситвэлл заставил себя не спешить.  
– Но вы гребете в одной лодке с ними и должны им доверять.  
– Мы бы взяли этих «зеленых», доверься они мне. Из лагеря спешно сбежали, это подтвердит вся команда – и не будь этой чертовой отмены атаки.  
Ситвэлл перевел взгляд на мишени; он чувствовал, как Ричардс пристально смотрит на него, и выждал с десяток секунд прежде, чем заговорить:  
– Таких ошибок много, капитан. Вы не единственный, кто оказывается виновным за ошибки и нерешительность ЩИТа. Но никто не говорит вслух об этом.  
– Вы – говорите.  
Поразмыслив, Ситвэлл повернулся к Ричардсу, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
– Я в одной лодке с вами и тоже могу оказаться виновным за то, что мне отказали в доверии.  
– Возможно, я все-таки ошибся.  
– Бросьте, Ричардс, вы сами знаете: ЩИТ берет к себе лучших. И еще знаете, что не будь этого промедления из-за неразберихи с разведанными, и вы бы взяли хоть кого-то из «Земли».  
– Даже лучшие иногда совершают ошибки.  
Это был удачный момент. Ситвэлл пожал плечами и взял свой пистолет.  
– Может, им просто не дают шанса стать лучшими из лучших.  
Он уже потянулся было надеть наушники обратно, когда услышал голос Ричардса.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, агент.  
– Понимаете. И сами видите ошибки, которые совершают те, кто отдает вам приказы. Но об этих ошибках не говорят вслух – как и о тех, кто страдает от них – и надеются, что станет лучше. Но лучше не будет. Будут только новые жертвы.  
Он видел по лицу Ричардса, что последние слова попали в цель – на плечах капитана лежала ответственность не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь его отряда, его людей.  
– В любой системе бывают сбои. Нет ничего идеального.  
Ситвэлл мысленно усмехнулся, а затем неторопливо повернулся к собеседнику.  
– Капитан Ричардс, – за этими словами последовала четко выверенная пауза, – вы действительно думаете, что этой просто сбой? Что это не повторится? Когда такой колосс, как ЩИТ, гниет, он падает медленно. Но когда он падает – страдают все. Вопрос лишь в том, что делать с этим гниющим колоссом.  
– Профессиональное выгорание, агент Ситвэлл, страшная вещь, – в голосе Ричардса не звучало ни намека на иронию. – Возможно, вам стоит взять отпуск.  
Был ли в его словах двойной смысл? Ситвэлл на несколько секунд замешкался, молча глядя на Ричардса, и тот истолковал его молчание по своему.  
– Я тоже порой так думаю – особенно, после тяжелых дней. Но потом понимаю – ЩИТ твердо стоит на ногах. И я сделаю всё, чтобы он продолжал и дальше стоять.  
Ситвэлл натянул на лицо дружелюбную улыбку.  
– Посоветуете своего терапевта, капитан? Мне не помешает немного вашей уверенности.  
«А тебе – пятнадцать грамм стали в затылок».  
Ричардсу его шутка понравилась. Он выпустил по мишеням еще две обоймы прежде, чем попрощаться с Ситвэллом – и действительно оставить ему номер своего психотерапевта.  
Еще минут пятнадцать Ситвэлл провел в одиночестве, размышляя о неизбежных перестановках в комсоставе СТРАЙКА, а затем ушел со стрельбища.  
В коридорах было тихо, и в лифт он тоже заходил один. Но в тот момент, когда он уже должен был закрыться, между створками резко просунулась ладонь. Пока они медленно разъезжались обратно, Ситвэлл успел рассмотреть её: некрупная, но явно мужская, в черной тактической перчатке с обрезанными пальцами.  
У Ричардса – с его ростом под два метра – руки были куда массивней.  
– Сэр, – агент Брок Рамлоу широко улыбнулся и шагнул внутрь. Встал он довольно близко к Ситвэллу – и настолько намеренно, что ему захотелось поморщиться от прямолинейности этого жеста.  
– Как постреляли?  
Ситвэлл слегка скосил на него глаза.  
– Замечательно. Ваша тренировка по разведывательным навыкам тоже была успешной, я полагаю.  
– Более чем.  
Догадаться о том, Рамлоу не просто так забрел на этаж с тренировочными залами в полночь, было просто.  
– Я слышал, вам посоветовали психотерапевта, – Рамлоу стоял, скрестив руки на груди и глядя с задумчивым видом на полированные створки лифта. – Но как по мне, не он вам нужен, сэр.  
Судя по отчету Портер, Рамлоу был решительно настроен на службу в ГИДРЕ, и Ситвэллу было любопытно, что тот задумал.  
– А кто тогда?  
– Тот, кто хочет стать лучшим из лучших.  
Это становилось по-настоящему интересным, и о Ричардсе и его устранении Ситвэлл решил подумать позже.  
– Знаете, агент… после тренировки мне не помешает кофе. Присоединитесь?  
Как и всегда, в кафетерии играло отвратительное радио. Ситвэлла раздражала легкомысленная музыка, раздающаяся из динамиков, но по удачному стечению обстоятельств это радио перекрывало частоту штатной прослушки ЩИТа.  
Дожидаясь, пока автомат нальет ему полный стаканчик отвратительного кофе, Ситвэлл задумчиво разглядывал ровные ряды капкейков на витрине; он помнил из неформальных отчетов агента Портер о том, что звучало как «Рамлоу ебанут на здоровом образе жизни», а еще сомневался, что у агента достаточный уровень рефлексии, чтобы не раздражаться при виде человека, нарушающего собственные пищевые привычки.  
Но с другой стороны – это Рамлоу что-то нужно было от Ситвэлла, а не наоборот.  
Капкейков он взял два: больших, с пышной шапкой сырного крема и шоколадной посыпкой, и сел за столик, расположенный под самыми динамиками. Рамлоу едва заметно нахмурился, но спорить не стал. И разговор начал первым.  
– Отдайте мне СТРАЙК.  
Ситвэлл задумчиво посмотрел на него поверх капкейка. Был ли Рамлоу во всем настолько прямолинейным или просто счел это сейчас подходящей тактикой?  
– Почему вам?  
– Я же сказал: я хочу стать лучшим из лучших. Вы даете мне СТРАЙК, я вам - идеальную команду, плывущую с вами в одной лодке.  
Прежде, чем ответить, Ситвэлл вдумчиво откусил от капкейка. И лишь потом спросил.  
– И куда, по вашему, эта лодка плывет?  
Рамлоу, старательно смотрящий ему в глаза, быстро ухмыльнулся.  
– К победе.  
– Агент Рамлоу, мне нужны гарантии, что вы нас не потопите.  
– Тогда дайте мне шанс проявить себя.  
На шоколадную начинку в капкейке тоже не поскупились. Ситвэлл в задумчивости доел десерт – Рамлоу все также не отводил взгляда от его лица – и неторопливо вытер руки салфеткой.  
– Это будет непросто.  
Оперевшись локтями о стол, Рамлоу слегка подался вперед.  
– А кто вам сказал, сэр, что я люблю, когда легко?  
На втором капкейке крема было еще больше, так что Ситвэлл некоторое время молчал, отдавая должное десерту – и наслаждаясь отвращением, все же проступившим на лице Рамлоу. И лишь потом проговорил:  
– Соберите команду, агент. Три-четыре человека. Список передадите мне завтра.  
– Я готов сделать это сейчас.  
Среди названных имен не было агента Джека Роллинза, что Ситвэлл счел странным с учетом явной сработанности этих двоих. Но спрашивать об этом он не стал – ему было интересно, что затеял Рамлоу. Выскочек в ГИДРЕ не любили, предпочитая сначала как следует обломать их прежде, чем позволять им занять желанное место. Но тех, кто сумел после такого сохранить самомнение, ценили высоко.  
Конечно, Ситвэлл мог отказать Рамлоу – тот вполне мог дослужиться до командира СТРАЙКа лет через пять, пройдя всю лестницу внутренней структуры. Но замена Ричардсу все равно была нужна.  
А еще – Ситвэлл не особо любил людей выше себя ростом; Рамлоу смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и это добавляло ему негласных плюсов. – Хорошо, – допив кофе, Ситвэлл поднялся. – Я передам вам инструкции. Не подведите, агент.

– Ого.  
Джек не видел верхней части лица Рамлоу из-за низко надвинутого капюшона черного худи, но вот довольную ухмылку разглядел хорошо.  
– Четыре утра, а ты не спишь. Ждал меня, признайся?  
Поставив пистолет на предохранитель, Джек чуть отступил в сторону, дав Рамлоу протиснуться в квартиру, закрыл за ним дверь и прошел следом в гостиную.  
– Ого, – повторил Рамлоу, стаскивая капюшон с головы – левая скула вся была сплошной ссадиной, по другой щеке расплывался огромной кровоподтек.  
– Ты не просто ждал. Ты слушал Дэвида Боуи, пока ждал меня. Еще и свои блядские журналы про животных почитывал, наверняка.  
– Нет.  
– Нет?  
– Я слушал Дэвида Боуи и точил ножи.  
Джеку хотелось спросить – всё ли прошло удачно и ограничиваются ли последствия миссии лишь разбитым лицом. Но не спросил. Рамлоу, смотрящий на него снизу вверх, на мгновение прикусил кончик языка, и лишь спустя пару очень долгих секунд молчание проговорил – в третий раз.  
– Ого. Ты не споришь, что ждал. Мамочка Джек волновался за меня?  
Ухмыльнувшись, он растянулся на диване, закинув одну руку на спинку. Костяшки пальцев у него тоже были разбиты.  
Достав из кухонного шкафа бутылку виски и прихватив два стакана, Джек вернулся в гостиную и сел рядом с Рамлоу, чуть подвинув его ноги в сторону.  
– Успешно?  
– А ты как думаешь?  
Джек задумчиво сощурился; помимо разбитой физиономии он еще успел заметить, что Рамлоу слегка припадает на правую ногу.  
– Эй, ты охуел там раздумывать над ответом? – Рамлоу несильно ткнул его коленом в спину – левым.  
Усмехнувшись, Джек передал ему стакан с виски.  
– Мне интересно, куда тебя носило, но ты ведь не расскажешь.  
– Не расскажу.  
– И о том, кто попортил тебе физиономию – тоже.  
– Почему это? – Глотнув виски, Рамлоу довольно зажмурился и откинул голову назад, обнажив загорелую шею. – Гроув.  
Джек поморщился, ощутив, как сводит фантомной болью мышцы спины.  
– Значит, теперь у нас с тобой есть общий враг.  
– Был, – приподняв ресницы, Рамлоу самодовольно ухмыльнулся. И повторил. – Был.  
Он сорвался из Вашингтона два дня назад, ничего не объясняя – только скинув Джеку короткое «не скучай». Эти дни у СТРАЙКа выдались спокойными – часть команды взяла отгулы, остальные пропадали в тренировочных залах, и тому, что кто-то не появлялся в Трискелионе, никто не придавал значение.  
Прослушивается ли его квартира? Джек был практически уверен, что да, а значит, спрашивать что-то напрямую было бы двойным самоубийством.  
Пытаясь сформулировать безопасный вопрос, он аккуратно положил ладонь на правую ногу Рамлоу, пытаясь нащупать под плотной тканью карго-штанов следы повязки. Но ее не было; зато были сведенные, каменно-твердые мышцы.  
– Помнишь, ты говорил про иерархичность системы пчелиного улья? И ее идеальную работу. Про сложное устройство пчелиного социума часто пишут в моих блядских журналах про животных. Но почему-то никто не пишет про то, что будет, если одна пчела ебанется и нарушит систему? Начнет жалить других пчел, например. Откусят ли ей голову?  
– Мхм… – Рамлоу снова откинул голову назад и зажмурился покрепче. – Смотря ради чего эта пчела ебанулась. И что она сделала с теми, кого ужалила.  
Джек слегка сжал пальцами его твердое колено.  
– И ради чего?  
– Ради спасения всей экосистемы? Представь, что это не пчела, решившая всех перекусать, ебанулась, а весь улей. И теперь вместо опыления цветов все эти пушистые полосатенькие убийцы с маленькими шпагами охотятся на других животных, – Рамлоу приподнял голову и глянул прямо на Джека. – На диких собак динго, например. Таких длиннолапых, австралийских. Не закатывай глаза, блядь, я сюжет по НатГео про них видел.  
Джеку хотелось схватить Рамлоу за плечи и встряхнуть его пару раз изо всех сил. А потом поцеловать. Но он продолжал разминать сведенную судорогой ногу.  
– И что будет дальше, когда пчела перекусает весь рой?  
– Откусит голову пчелиной королеве. И сама возглавит рой, чтобы больше никто не жрал динго, – закинув руки за голову, Рамлоу сполз чуть ниже по дивану. И широко зевнул. – И ляжет спать.  
– Прямо тут?  
– Ты против?  
Джек против не был; после услышанного – в другой ситуации это звучало бы как «я решил возглавить СТРАЙК, лишь бы тебя больше не трогали за проступки» – он был готов позволить Рамлоу делать всё, что угодно.  
– Я принесу плед.

«Во время преследования цели машина, в которой находились агенты Гроув, Лиам и Паретти, потеряла управление и в следствии этого сорвалась с обрыва. Спасательная операция не привела к успешному результату: в момент, когда удалось добраться до упавшей к подножию скал машины, агенты уже не подавали признаков жизни».  
Качнув головой, Ситвэлл отложил рапорт Рамлоу. Тот предоставил его на бумаге – не самый плохой способ утаить конфиденциальную информацию в век высоких технологий, и на шуршащие листы тут же улегся Старк, глухо мурча и перебирая передними лапами.  
Устранение Гроува – и двух других агентов, участвовавших в избиении Роллинза, прошло грубовато – на взгляд Ситвэлла. Тактиком Рамлоу был неплохим, а отсутсвие изящества было лишь вопросом времени.  
Что до его назначения…  
Взъерошив густую шерсть Старка, Ситвэлл пожал плечами. И достал один из телефонов – с закрытым каналом связи, быстро набрав в нем короткое сообщение:  
«Новый командир СТРАЙК – Брок Рамлоу. Подтверждаю».


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. в сериале Rush, где играет Кэлан Малви, он действительно вместо обычного "yes" говорит "ta" - и это настолько мило, что я не мог не вставить это в текст т.т  
> 2\. это маленькая до отвратительности глава, которая должна была быть частью большой главы, но дальше затягивать с обновлениями было бы совсем нечестно :<  
> p.s. приходите на ЗФБ читать КОМАНДУ ФРЭНКА ГРИЛЛО  
> а еще лучше - приходите играть *__*  
> http://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660881

Вторая зубная щетка была армейской. Складная, с ручкой-футляром – удобная в полевых условиях, но совершенно дурацкая в обычной жизни. У Джека самого были такие – одна из них лежала в спальне, в припрятанной под кроватью сумке с парой поддельных паспортов, пачкой налички – не только долларов, запасной футболкой и другими мелочами, необходимыми на случай экстренного побега.  
Но эта – не была его щеткой.  
Как и черная футболка, небрежно брошенная на деревянную стойку для полотенец. Свои Джек знал на пересчет, и уж тем более его футболки не пахли можжевеловым дезодорантом.  
Закончив умываться, он вышел на кухню, где лениво возился с кофемашиной Рамлоу.  
– Я вроде не предлагал съезжаться.  
Тот, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами. Джек смотрел на его свежевыбритый затылок и чувствовал ладонью фантомную колкость этой, похожей сейчас на липучку, щетины.  
Прошлой ночью Рамлоу остался ночевать у него на диване, сославшись на его удобность. И то, что до базы так было проще добираться. Возражать Джек не стал: за дни, прошедшие с момента назначения Рамлоу на должность командира СТРАЙКа, он заметно осунулся и перешел с кофе на энергетики, но одновременно выглядел таким довольным, каким Джек его не видел с момента знакомства.  
– Ты против?  
Вопрос был задан в шутливом тоне, и ответ на него явно должен был быть таким же. Опустившись за маленький кухонный стол, Джек вздохнул.  
– Нет.  
– Кофе?  
– Да.  
Держа в руке наполненный кофе холдер, Рамлоу обернулся к нему.  
– Знаешь, я иногда забываю, что ты из ебаной Австралии, и начинаю думать, что ты – нормальный человек, но потом ты вдруг что-то говоришь – и, блядь, это звучит по-инопланетному. Ты сейчас реально сказал «та» вместо «да»?  
– Сейчас все рассыплешь нахрен. И еще одна шутка про мой акцент – и я тебе въебу.  
– Отлично. Теперь моя очередь тебе рожу украшать шрамами – как раз симметрию на лице тебе наведу. Как ты его получил, кстати?  
Джек пожал плечами.  
– Автокатастрофа.  
– Водишь ты как моя столетняя бабушка. Или ты после неё и растерял всю лихость?  
– Мне было шестнадцать. В шестнадцать лет все ебанутые.  
Рамлоу поставил перед ним чашку с кофе, сел напротив и пододвинул к себе миску с овсянкой. У Джека овсянки в кухонных шкафах не водилось.  
– Ты угнал машину отца и влетел в столб?  
Джек пожевал свой тост.  
– Улетел с обрыва. Врачи не были уверены, что я вообще выживу. А чем ты развлекался в шестнадцать?  
– Брился налысо, носил «мартинсы» и красные подтяжки и работал вышибалой в баре своего отца.  
Шестнадцатилетний Рамлоу в воображении Джека почему-то был мелким и жилистым – и очень, очень злым.  
– Тебе это нравилось?  
– Драться вместо школы с пьяными в хлам мужиками на голову выше меня? – Рамлоу дернул уголком рта. – Разумеется. Я и сейчас это делаю, если ты не заметил. Только платят мне за это гораздо больше.  
– А я-то уже подумал, что тебе перестало хватать на аренду – и поэтому ты решил поселиться у меня.  
– У тебя кофеварка лучше, – Рамлоу пожал плечами и отвлекся на тихо запищавший телефон.  
«Несомненно», – Джек молча смотрел на него. – «А еще ты точно знаешь, что если словишь пулю – тебя будет, кому перевязать и дотащить от порога до кровати. И будет, кому прикрыть спину, когда за тобой – и мной – придут также, как за Ричардсом. А за нами придут. Не сегодня и не завтра, но придут».  
– Эй, – он почувствовал, как его увесисто пнули в лодыжку. – О чем ты думаешь?  
Джек растер в пальцах хлебную корочку. Наверное, стоило придумать какой-нибудь нелепый и лживый ответ.  
– Ты когда-нибудь чувствуешь сожаление о то, что сделал?  
Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
– Ну пиздец. Роллинз. Лучше бы ты о сиськах Хилл думал. И нет, не жалею. Я всегда уверен в себе и в том, что делаю. И говорил тебе это, блядь, уже не один раз. А что? – Он сощурился и слегка сморщил нос в недовольной гримасе. – Ты во мне сомневаешься?  
– Нет.  
Джек даже не соврал. Он сомневался не в Рамлоу. Он сомневался в ГИДРЕ.  
– Просто я слушаю Дэвида Боуи. Не в наушниках. И еще в этой квартире нет места для второй кровати.  
Рамлоу потянулся через стол и стянул с его тарелки второй тост. И повторил.  
– Я всегда уверен в том, что делаю. И у тебя есть диван. А еще – можно снять другую квартиру.  
– Можно. Но только если ты перестанешь есть _мою_ еду.  
Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Рамлоу широко ухмыльнулся. И вгрызся в тост.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вношу эту главу с криком про тупых мужиков. а еще тут происходят сюжетные события (наконец-таки), да и несюжетные тоже. но мужики все еще тупые.

Лед был повсюду. Неровное, исчерченное обломками полотно тянулось до самого горизонта, темно-голубое сейчас, в свете яркой северной луны.  
Запахнув поплотней куртку и поправив капюшон, Джек оперся о фальшборт, даже сквозь плотную одежду ощущая холод металла.  
Он слышал скрежет и треск расходящегося в стороны льда – звук настолько громкий, что он перебивал даже низкое, вибрирующее гудение двигателей.  
Огромные глыбы сталкивались, наползали друг на друга, поддаваясь неторопливому ходу массивного ледокола. На нем не было опознавательных знаков и, Джек знал это – его позицию невозможно было засечь не гражданским, ни военным.  
Даже не все, кто находился на борту «Данбъорна» знали, куда – и зачем – направляется ледокол.  
И Джек был в их числе. Он понимал примерное направление – спасибо бесчисленным звездам над головой, но и только.  
– Бля, хватит себе жопу морозить.  
Голос Рамлоу звучал приглушенно из-за намотанного на лицо шарфа. Оперевшись рядом с Джеком о фальшборт, он слегка привстал на цыпочки, разглядывая ледяное месиво далеко внизу.  
– Пиздец. Пойдём вниз?  
Джек качнул головой. Он чувствовал себя слишком беспокойно – всё началось еще на брифинге, когда Рамлоу объявил СТРАЙКу о новой миссии – «сопровождение исследовательской команды в Арктике», но отказался отвечать на любые вопросы команды, касающиеся целей исследования. Не один Джек тогда вспылил, но в квинджет СТРАЙК, несмотря на всё недовольство, погрузился полным составом.  
Рамлоу продержался пару минут, разглядывая то мерцающее небо над головой, то ледяную пустошь вокруг. А потом прихватив Джека за рукав парки и рывком развернул к себе.  
– Да что за хуйня с тобой творится?!   
– Помимо того, что мы торчим посреди Арктики на сверхсекретной миссии ЩИТа, о которой известно лишь то, что она дохуя секретная, и, видимо, если раскрыть хоть какие-то ее детали, то это – гарантированный провал, и ты не можешь даже своей команде намекнуть о том, что ее ждет и к чему надо быть готовыми, хранишь ебучую таинственность, хотя уж точно в курсе того, что нам предстоит…   
Джек замолчал на пару секунд, переводя дыхание – ледяной воздух перехватывал горло не хуже удавки. Рамлоу смотрел на него поверх шарфа расширившимися от удивления глазами – и ничего не говорил.  
Вздохнув, Джек продолжил:  
– Нет, нихуя со мной не творится, что ты.  
Он много раз проговаривал про себя претензии к Рамлоу, подбирал аргументы, но стоило ему открыть рот – и все слова сразу стали ощущаться нелепыми.   
– Это, кажется, самая долгая речь, которую я от тебя вообще слышал, – Рамлоу слегка приспустил шарф с лица и с наслаждением поскреб перчаткой нос. – Но причина не в этом, верно? Меня на наебать, Роллинз, даже не пытайся.   
Увильнуть от ответа не выйдет, Джек это понимал.  
– Я не уверен, что наш выбор был правильным.  
Он надеялся, что Рамлоу, как это с ним часто бывало, съязвит или отшутится на другую тему, спросит, имел ли Джек ввиду, что им не стоило становиться соседями по квартире.   
– Наш выбор. Мой выбор. Ты не уверен во мне?   
Джек скривился.  
– Не хочу об этом говорить.  
Резко шагнув вперед, Рамлоу сгреб его за куртку и с яростью глянул снизу вверх.  
– А я, блядь, хочу! Повтори, Роллинз. Ты. Не уверен. Во мне?   
– Не в тебе. А в этой пахнущей дерьмом лодке.  
В следующий момент его с силой встряхнули.  
– Я делал всё это не ради того, чтобы ты, блядь, струсил!  
Рамлоу был в ярости; шарф сполз вниз, и Джек видел, как раздуваются крылья его носа и бьется возле глаза жилка.  
– Я твою задницу спасал, сделал всё, чтобы тебя не устранили, а теперь ты говоришь мне эту хуйню?! Ты ебанулся?!  
Руки в толстых перчатках казались до отвратительности неуклюжими, но Джек смог отцепить от себя Рамлоу. И сделал шаг назад. А потом и вовсе развернулся и пошел по продуваемой ветром палубе к ближайшей двери, ведущей вниз.  
– Ну и пошел ты нахуй, Роллинз! – Ледяной порыв донес до него яростный крик Рамлоу, но оборачиваться Джек не стал. 

– Ну?  
Джек поднял глаза от старого выпуска Nature – библиотека на «Данбъорне» по большей части состояла из журналов, технической литературы и дешевых боевиков в мягких обложках.  
Мария Хилл поболтала перед его носом картонным стаканчиком, закрытым пластиковой крышкой.  
– Меняю кофе из капитанской кофемашины на разговор по душам.  
– Я могу отказаться?  
Она села напротив него в кресло.  
– Нет.  
«Вероятно, очередная проверка», – другого объяснения Джек не нашел; после вербовки они с Хилл пересекались много раз - в штаб–квартире или на заданиях, кивали друг-другу, иногда – обменивались ничего не значащими разговорами, но не больше. Играет ли Хилл в двойную игру, как и весь СТРАЙК, он не знал и даже не пытался предполагать.  
Помедлив, он отложил журнал и взял стаканчик с кофе.  
Хилл слегка приподнял уголки губ и отпила из своего. И повторила:  
– Ну?  
– Знаете, терапевт из вас так себе. Что-то произошло?  
– Это я у вас спрашиваю, агент Роллинз.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Я вижу. Как и агент Рамлоу. А вот отношение между вами двумя не в порядке.  
Уперевшись локтями в колени, Джек потер лицо ладонями.   
– Агент Хилл, вы же не…  
– Эффективность работы подразделения напрямую зависит от взаимоотношений. Особенно, если дело касается командира и его заместителя, – понять, насколько искренней была доброжелательность в голосе Хилл, не выходило, и Джек решил понадеяться на ее человечность. – Ваши неуставные отношения меня не волнуют, хотя в ЩИТе их, конечно, не поощряют.  
Может, и зря.  
– У нас нет, – Джек поморщился, – неуставных отношений. И никакой угрозы эффективности СТРАЙКа тоже нет.  
– Вы не разговариваете с Рамлоу.  
Кофемашина в каюте капитана была отличной, в отличии от той, что стояла в буфете для рядового состава и пассажиров.  
– Может, просто не было общих тем для разговора… Это же не преступление?   
– Первые четыре дня были, а теперь закончились?  
Джек пожал плечами.  
– Типа того?  
Кивнув, Хилл поставила на подлокотник кресла свой стакан и взяла со стола журнал, небрежно пролистав.  
– Интересный?  
Не сумев решить, какой ответ будет правильным, Джек снова пожал плечами.  
– Ну да.  
– Настолько интересный, что вы сидите с ним уже два часа, сбежав из кают-компании сразу после того, как туда пришел Рамлоу? Кстати, он еще там.   
– Все еще не понимаю, почему вам это всё так важно.  
– Не хочу, чтобы СТРАЙК проебался всем составом, – голос Хилл звучал сухо, но затем слегка смягчился. – А еще я чувствую легкую ответственность после того, как самолично завербовала вас. Вроде как за щенка, отданного в другую семью.  
– Вы любите собак?  
Хилл задумчиво склонила голову на бок, потом дернула уголком рта и кивнула.  
– Тогда засчитаю ваши слова за комплимент. Но СТРАЙК не проебется. То, что мы не разговариваем с Рамлоу, не значит, что мы не сможем прикрыть друг-друга или кого-то из команды от белых медведей. Ведь они – единственное, что нам может грозить, верно?  
Улыбка Хилл стала чуть заметней.  
– Простите, агент, ничего об этом не могу сказать.  
Джек задумчиво потер костяшками подбородок с той стороны, где был шрам.  
– Не то, чтобы я ожидал иного.  
Шевельнувшись в кресле, Хилл сменила позу, чуть подавшись вперед. Глядя на неё, Джек задумался, мог бы он позвать Хилл выпить в бар – или хотя бы на стрельбище.  
Нет. Наверняка нет.  
– Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо.  
Её голос выбил Джека из задумчивости. Он поднял на Хилл глаза.  
– Я и не сомневался.  
– Один мой хороший знакомый также однажды поссорился со своим другом. В этот момент ЩИТ решился отличной рабочей «двойки» агентов.  
– Их имена тоже засекречены?  
– Почему же. Агенты Коулсон и Ситвэлл.  
Джек моргнул.  
– Ситвэлл?  
От Рамлоу он знал о той роли, что Ситвэлл сыграл в его назначении командиром СТРАЙКа, и теперь слегка напрягся, услышав это имя от Хилл. Та пожала плечами.  
– Лысый, в очках, ростом с Рамлоу и таким же самомнением. Вы наверняка встречали его.   
– Я… Да. Да, я знаю, кто это. Просто не думал, что у него могут быть друзья.  
– Про агента Рамлоу говорят тоже самое, но вы же как-то терпите его. Или... терпели. Так что между вами произошло?  
На мгновение Джек представил, как говорит Хилл правду. Произносит вслух слово «ГИДРА» и раскрывается, как двойной агент, терзаемый моральной дилеммой.   
– Скажем так… мы не сошлись в том, как нужно оценивать поступки друг-друга.  
Между ним и Хилл повисло молчание. Покачивая картонным стаканчиком, она задумчиво смотрела на Джека, а потом кивнула.  
– Считаю ваш ответ справедливым на мой отказ раскрывать секретные сведения о целях нашего северного похода. Но, агент Роллинз, – она поднялась, прихватив с собой журнал, – если вы захотите поговорить, то знаете, что делать.  
Джек кивнул и улыбнулся; из вежливости, конечно же.  
Хилл это наверняка понимала и, он надеялся, не была на него за это в обиде.

Одержимость, с которой исследовательские группы ЩИТа ползали по льду – где-то в пятистах морских милях от гренландского мыса Моррис-Джесуп – напоминала Джеку одержимость свиньи, роющей землю в поисках трюфеля.  
«Данбъорн» маячил неподвижной громадой в стороне от основного лагеря, разбитого на льду. Каждый день из него, постепенно расширяя диаметр круга поиска, выходили исследовательские группы в сопровождении СТРАЙКа – и раз за разом возвращались ни с чем.  
Единственным, что не давало Джеку сойти с ума в эти вечные ночи, наполненные бесконечными выходами на лед и холод, было северное сияние. До этого он видел его всего один раз в жизни, и австралийская аврора заливала небо космически-розовым светом, лишь у горизонта переходящим в зеленоватый огонь.  
Здесь, на севере, небо горело оттенками зеленого, золотого и белого, и это сияние отражалось в безжизненной, ледяной пустыне внизу.  
Отчего СТРАЙК должен был защищать исследовательские группы – никто не знал; кроме Рамлоу, конечно же. Но если кто живой и появлялся в радиусе километра от лагеря, то раз за разом оказывался белыми медведями.   
– Портер считает, что мы ищем советский тайник времен Холодной войны с биологическим оружием. Джонсон – что застрявшую во льдах подводную лодку Гитлера. Эшли поставил на инопланетный корабль. Твой черед предполагать?  
Джек покосился на усевшегося рядом с ним Мартинеса. В огромной отапливаемой палатке, служившей одновременно и полевой кухней, и местом общего сбора, было шумно и многолюдно, и приходилось повышать голос, чтобы услышать собеседника. Или – садиться друг к другу вплотную.  
– Мне нравится вариант с Гитлером.  
– Гитлер – отстой и прошлый век, чувак! Давай, придумай что-нибудь интересное.  
Джек пожал плечами.  
– Древний магический портал, ведущий в другой мир? Но ты все равно не узнаешь правду, если только не спросишь у Рамлоу.  
– Я пытался. Он послал меня. Не единожды. И это _ты_ должен у него спрашивать.  
Подрывником Мартинес был великолепным, да на ножах, пожалуй, был одним из лучших в СТРАЙКе, но вот его способность пропускать мимо себя конфликты внутри команды и игнорировать даже самые явные проблемы чужих взаимоотношений была феноменальной.   
С момента их с Рамлоу ссоры на палубе «Данбъерна» прошло больше недели, и все их разговоры сводились к обменом информации во время брифингов СТРАЙКа. Рамлоу делал вид, что Джека не существует, и порой – настолько намеренно не смотрел в его сторону, что Джеку хотелось врезать по небритой физиономии. Или хотя бы – подойти, встряхнуть Рамлоу за плечи и сказать, что эту хуйню пора заканчивать.  
Но хуйня не заканчивалась.  
Утром девятого дня на поиски – к этому моменту Джек уже успел выяснить, что таинственный объект, скрывающийся где-то подо льдом, это «он» – должно было выдвинуться сразу несколько групп, и на сопровождение СТРАЙК отправлялся почти всем составом.  
За пять минут до запланированного выхода Джек еще раз прошелся по просторной палатке, служившей СТРАЙКу штабом, проверяя готовность команды.   
Спиной он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Рамлоу – тот как раз сверял заложенные в навигаторы маршруты исследовательских групп, и сев на свое место у самой двери, даже не удивился, услышав злое и отрывистое:  
– Ну что, все по местам? Двухминутная проверка готовности.  
– Агент Джонсон.  
Питер Джонсон, невысокий крепыш, вечно небритый и рыжий, вопросительно покосился на Джека.   
– Передайте агенту Рамлоу, что весь личный состав уже давно по местам и готов к выходу, и в проверке нет необходимости.  
Рамлоу медленно поднял голову от навигаторов, и уже было яростно ощерился, чтобы что-то ответить, но Джонсон опередил его.   
– Бля, я слышал, на северном краю лагеря пара палаток стоит пока пустая. Вот снимите одну и разберитесь, и не ебите нам всем мозги.  
Помедлив, он покосился теперь уже на Рамлоу и добавил.  
– Сэр.  
Тот с явным усилием отвел яростный взгляд от Джека и прорычал сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
– Все на выход.  
Вечером, после возвращения – поиски, конечно же, снова оказались бессмысленными – Джек достал из рюкзака фляжку с виски, жалея, что его слишком мало, чтобы надраться до беспамятства.  
А на пятнадцатый день весь лагерь превратился в гудящий, потревоженный улей, а «он» оказался самолетом – старым, намертво вросшим во льды. Что бы не скрывалось внутри его искореженного корпуса, это быстро исчезло внутри бронированных контейнеров – один был побольше, другой – поменьше.  
И глядя на то, как их аккуратно сгружают на транспортный снегоход, Джек впервые за все это время задал себе вопрос: кем были инициированы эти поиски – ЩИТом или же ГИДРОЙ, подстроившей все так, чтобы они начались..?  
Ответ, возможно, мог знать Рамлоу.  
Но он, разумеется, молчал.

После возвращения из Арктики все стало только хуже.  
Они все также жили в одной квартире – и продолжали не разговаривать. Джек специально просыпался на полтора часа раньше, чтобы не сталкиваться с Рамлоу на кухне; а тот – возвращался из штаб-квартиры под утро или вовсе оставался ночевать в Трискелионе.  
Это было глупо.  
Это было неправильно.  
Но Джек ничего не мог поделать – ни со своим, ни с чужим упрямством. Он понимал, что когда-нибудь это должно прекратиться, кто-то из них – вероятней всего, он – должен будет сделать шаг вперед.  
В какой-то момент даже Мартинес понял, что что-то не так, а остальной СТРАЙК и вовсе забросил попытки хоть как-то заставить комсостав поговорить друг с другом.  
Джек делал всё, чтобы это не создавало проблем, помня о словах Хилл об эффективности работы подразделения, и вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло.  
Пробежки в одиночестве по схваченной декабрьским льдом набережной Потомака, утренний кофе на темной кухне, брифинги с подчеркнуто-вежливым игнорированием друг-друга и общением через других членов команды, тренировки – в жизни Джека всё было почти как обычно.  
Не было только Рамлоу.  
Джек даже позвал Хилл выпить кофе – и та согласились, но после полутора часов вежливой и безопасной болтовни об Австралии, домашних животных и музыке попросила его больше так не делать, если толко он не готов к действительно нужному ему разговору.  
О Рождестве Джек вспомнил лишь утром двадцать четвертого декабря – и лишь потому, что Энн, перехватив его еще у лифта, спросила, где он собирается проводить праздник. И с кем.  
Последние годы Джек обычно отмечал Рождество в одиночестве – или в компании сослуживцев, но праздничная вечеринка СТРАЙКа подразумевала, что на ней наверняка будет Рамлоу…   
Так что Джек просто пожал плечами. Энн скривилась, но продолжать расспросы не стала и впихнула ему в руки планшет.  
– Тут отчеты Джонсона и Гилмора по новым приборам ночного видения. Передашь Рамлоу?  
– Они могут сами это сделать.  
Энн смерила его уничижительным взглядом.  
– Он был в ангаре Д-2. Сделай нам, блядь, всем рождественский подарок, Роллинз, закончи эту хуйню.  
О том, что сегодня закончится разве что планшет, который наверняка будет разбит в драке, Джек говорить ей не стал.  
В Д-2 помимо самого ангара для беспилотников и маленьких разведывательных джетов располагалась еще и мастерская для них же, и под высокими сводами всегда стоял шум, было многолюдно.  
Разыскивать здесь Рамлоу целенаправленно, заглядывая под каждый джет, было почти бесполезно, а надеяться на то, что, первым заметив Джека, этот злой вомбат подойдет к нему, было бессмысленно.  
Так что он решил положиться на удачу и пройтись по ангару, а потом, если – наверняка – ему не повезет, то вернуться к лифтам и дождаться Рамлоу там.  
На него не обращали внимания; судя по обрывкам разговоров, которые услышал Джек, на днях технической команде передали новые беспилотники, и они сейчас могли и взрыв у себя под носом пропустить.  
Дроны Джеку нравились; Рамлоу, правда, называл их «ебучками летающими» (впрочем, так он называл всё маленькое и в тайне казавшееся ему милым). У СТРАЙКа в распоряжении было пол десятка таких – несколько совсем крохотных для разведки, один грузовой и пара боевых. Без оператора, конечно, они были не особо полезны, но Джек знал – еще пара лет, и разработанные Старком ИИ всех их тут уделают.  
Сзади что-то подозрительно громыхнуло, и Джек инстинктивно шагнул в сторону, лишь потом оглянувшись. Небольшой погрузчик, мигая всеми оттенками оранжевого, тащил платформу, на которой широкими ремнями было закреплено два новых беспилотника – матово-серых, с винтами системы вертикального взлета. На всякий случай Джек отступил еще дальше – и краем глаз заметил где-то на линии движения платформы знакомый бритый затылок – удивительно, как быстро он научился различать его среди сотен других бритых затылков.   
Спустя пару секунд он осознал, что Рамлоу вовсе не спешит уходить в сторону – и погрузчик тоже не сворачивает.  
Джек ошарашено моргнул. А потом времени на дальнейшие раздумья уже не осталось.  
– Суицид, серьезно?! – Выругался он, когда платформа прогрохотала мимо – его рука крепко сжимала ворот форменной куртки Рамлоу, который позволил себя буквально выдернуть из-под тяжелых колес, и лишь спустя пару секунд резко двинул локтем в чужой бок.  
– Отьебись, – хрипло огрызнулся Рамлоу и повернулся к нему лицом – тени под глазами, щетина гуще обычного, если он и спал эти дни, то явно не больше пары часов. Зло глянув на Джека, он повторил. – Отъебись, Роллинз!   
– Чтобы тебя наконец сбил погрузчик поудачливей?  
– А тебе-то что? Разве не поебать? Хватит изображать из себя заботливого ублюдка, тебе не идёт это. Блядский боже, десять секунд на твою рожу смотрю – и она уже заебала!   
Это было почти обидно; утешало Джека одно – не желай Рамлоу на самом деле с ним говорить, то уже давно скинул чужую руку со своего загривка, развернулся бы и сбежал. И всё это, в любом случае, было лучше их нелепого игнорирования друг-друга.   
– Ну так не смотри, я тебя не держу, – и все же, это было обидно, так что Джек от души огрызнулся.   
В следующую секунду Рамлоу обеими руками сгреб его за куртку и резко дернул на себя.  
– Не держишь? Серьезно, Роллинз, не держишь?!  
Он явно имел ввиду не ладонь Джека на своем вороте, но что – понять было сложно. Зато понятно было другое – они явно привлекали ненужное внимание.   
– Давай мы поорем друг на друга где-то…  
Договорить он не успел: Рамлоу с силой толкнул его назад, не разжимая хватки. Спиной Джек ударился обо что-то твердое - это оказался угол высокого контейнера, и под чужим напором отступил дальше, в узкое пространство между контейнерами и палетами с какими-то плотно поставленными друг на друга коробками.   
– Я не хочу на тебя орать, ублюдок, – Рамлоу снова притянул его к себе за куртку и зашипел, глядя Джеку прямо в глаза, – я хочу разбить тебе лицо, до крови, в мясо, чтобы ты запомнил, блядь, что нельзя – слышишь, блядь – никогда нельзя сомневаться в том, что я делаю, потому что если ты сомневаешься, то пошел на хуй…  
Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, и Джек чувствовал жар чужой кожи и ее запах – горячий, плотный, слегка можжевеловый – дезодорантом Рамлоу даже в безумии недосыпа не забывал пользоваться. Чужое дыхание пахло мятой и немного – шоколадом, и от понимания того, что этот злой гном устал настолько, что начал есть сладкое, Джеку захотелось его обнять.  
Он сглотнул, и лишь потом осознал, что Рамлоу наконец замолчал и неотрывно смотрит на него, все крепки сжимая пальцы на вороте его куртки.  
– Брок..?  
– Заткнись.  
«Обычно так говорю я», – успел подумать Джек, а в следующую секунду его резко дернули к себе, заставив нагнуться, и c силой укусили за нижнюю губу – так, что он почувствовал металлический привкус крови.  
За укусом последовал поцелуй, такой же злой, неаккуратный, поспешный.  
Под чужим напором Джек сделал шаг назад, а потом еще один и еще, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену. Он ощутил, как его прихватили за волосы на затылке, и сам сдвинул ладонь с ворота чужой куртки вверх, положив пальцы на горячий загривок.  
В ответ на это Рамлоу приглушенно зарычал, а потом прикусил Джека за линию челюсти, там, где ее пересекал старый шрам. Не ослабляя хватки на затылке, второй рукой он резко рванул вниз молнию на куртке и задрал футболку – от ощущения горячей ладони, скользнувший чуть выше ремня, дыхание Джека неожиданно сбилось еще сильней.   
Он и не думал, что у него настолько стоит на Рамлоу, пока не оказался прижатым к стене, с медным привкусом своей крови на губах и чужой ладонью, судорожно расстегивающей ремень на его форменных штанах.   
Крепче сжав пальцы на загривке Рамлоу, он заставил его разорвать поцелуй и прерывисто – сердце колотилось как бешеное – проговорил.  
– Не здесь.  
На мгновение зло ощерившись, Рамлоу затем шумно выдохнул и кивнул.   
– Камеры.  
– Камеры, – согласился Джека, хотя на самом деле думал вовсе не о них, а о том, что если уж трахаться, то лучше делать это не наспех, в узком проеме между контейнерами, где и не развернешься толком, а хоть с каким-нибудь комфортом. И смазкой.  
Рамлоу медленно облизнул пересохшие губы, не отрывая глаз от лица Джека. От вида этого жеста – Рамлоу часто так делал, но сейчас все был иначе – ему захотелось забыть про все свои принципы о том, что секс должен всегда быть комфортным для обоих.  
– Ты вернешься сегодня домой..?  
Он ожидал какого угодно ответа от Рамлоу – чего-то едкого, злого или просто кивка, но не того, что тот сгребет его за куртку, рванет к себе и вновь поцелует – теперь уже коротко, но также яростно и напористо.   
Но это было лучшим ответом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОГО, ЭТО ЧТО ЖЕ, МНЕ ПРОН ПРИДЕТСЯ В СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ГЛАВЕ ПИСАТЬ?


	19. Chapter 19

Не будь Рамлоу – Рамлоу, всё было бы проще. Знакомство в «Грайндре», пара коктейлей в баре, снятый на ночь номер в каком-нибудь отеле – Джек так делал неоднократно, и наутро они бы разбежались, довольные друг другом и проведенным вместе временем.  
Сейчас всё было иначе.  
Из ангара они разошлись в разные стороны, делая вид, что ничего не изменилось – все также игнорируя друг друга под осуждающие взгляды остального СТРАЙКа.   
От рождественской вечеринки Джек отказался, сославшись на отсутствие настроения. Вопросов никто задавать не стал, просто пожелали хорошо провести вечер, а Мартинес на прощание впихнул в руки Джека бутылку какого-то шоколадного ликера, посоветовав для хорошего рождественского настроения мешать его с водкой.  
Бутылку Джек поставил на барную стойку и обернул купленной по дороге гирляндой, посчитав это достаточным для придания квартире праздничного духа.  
Он не волновался; было бы глупо, прожив почти двадцать лет с осознанием собственной бисексуальности, переживать сейчас из-за секса с другим мужиком.   
Джека беспокоили последствия, и не только связанные с запретом на неуставные отношения. Бездумно гоняя по столешнице стойке складной нож, он раз за разом задавал себе вопрос – не обернется ли эта близость еще большими проблемами?  
«Если что-то вообще произойдет», – хмыкнул он. А потом резко повернулся на стуле, инстинктивно раскрыв нож, когда услышал щелчок дверного замка.  
– Пришлось пропустить пару стаканов, иначе Портер к хуям пристрелила бы меня, – Рамлоу остановился в паре метров от него и ухмыльнулся. А потом помахал зажатой в руке бутылкой. – Я купил вина.  
– Розового. Ты же его не любишь. Как там говорил сам? «Гламурная кислятина».   
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
– А как же же романтика, Рождество, все дела?  
Он сделал шаг в сторону Джека, но тот выставил вперед руку с ножом.  
– Сначала в душ. От тебя табаком и виски несет за пару метров.  
Спорить с ним Рамлоу не стал, только недовольно сморщил нос; но мокрую, пахнущую сигаретным дымом куртку унес в коридор, не став бросать на барном стуле, как делал обычно.  
За те десять минут, что он был в душе, Джек успел достать из морозилки бутылку водки и последовать совету Мартинеса, смешав ее с ликером. Правда, сделал он это в здоровенных кружках, ведь, как там сказал Рамлоу – романтика, Рождество, все дела?  
И когда в ванной смолк шум воды, Джек осторожно шагнул к двери. Он догадывался – стоит немного промедлить, и они с Рамлоу начнут обмениваться тупыми шутками, может даже – вновь поругаются, а дальше будут делать вид, что произошедшего в ангаре и вовсе не было.  
Поэтому вышедшего из ванной Рамлоу Джек перехватил молча и рывком развернул лицом к себе.  
И на мгновение замер, переживая секундную растерянность; в тех вариантах, что он прокручивал в голове, почему-то не оказалось того, в котором Рамлоу вываливается из ванной в одном полотенце, небрежно намотанном вокруг пояса.  
Это было красиво.  
И возбуждало; наконец-таки Джек мог спокойно в этом себе признаться.  
Также молча он повел обеими руками прикосновение вверх – от некрупных ладоней к жилистым запястьям, по предплечьям с проступающими под кожей венами до крепких бицепсов, в которые – тут Джек невольно сглотнул – хотелось вцепиться зубами, оставив на загорелой коже свой след.  
Рамлоу слегка сощурился и шумно вдохнул, когда ладони Джека замерли на его плечах, слегка надавливая большими пальцами на ключицы.  
Спустя мгновение он подался вперед, и Джек почувствовал, как он становится босыми ногами ему на носки ботинок – их лица теперь оказались на одном уровне, и чужое дыхание, пахнущее мятой, щекотало губы.  
– Ну, Роллинз…? – Скорее выдохнул, чем проговорил, Рамлоу. – И давно ты..?  
Разумеется, вопрос был не о том, как давно он начал трахаться с мужчинами. Но вместо ответа Джек спустил одну ладонь с его плеча на спину и с усилием повел вниз, ощущая под пальцами крепкие мышцы. Подмывало сдернуть с Рамлоу это клятое полотенце, но Джек остановил движение у границы еще чуть влажной кожи и плотной ткани.  
– Тебе удобно? – С едва слышным смешком наконец проговорил он, представив на мгновение, как они смотрятся со стороны – почти раздетый Рамлоу, стоящий на носках его ботинок, и он – в форме, даром, что куртку снял. Обнаженная кожа – вплотную к грубоватой ткани.  
– Может быть и удобней, – Рамлоу быстро облизнул губы и цепко прихватил Джека за футболку. – О чем ты думаешь с такой идиотской рожей?  
«Я хочу заснять на камеру то, как мы трахаемся».  
«Встань перед мной на колени».  
«Ты пиздец какой красивый, Брок Рамлоу».  
– Стоит добавить больше водки в тот ликер от Мартинеса, – Джек выбрал самую безопасную из всех своих мыслей.  
– Ты любишь долгие прелюдии, я понял, – Рамлоу шумно хмыкнул и соступил с его ботинок на пол.  
– Романтика, Рождество, все дела.   
– Ты купил ебучую гирлянду.  
Пожав плечами, Джек присел на край барного стула, а потом щедро плеснул водки в кружки. Рамлоу встал рядом, небрежно оперевшись локтем о стойку. Обмотанное вокруг бедер темное полотенце не скрывало того, что у него стоит.   
– Ты бы еще музыку какую-нибудь блядскую включил, Роллинз.  
– Это я предоставлю тебе.  
Сморщив нос, Рамлоу кивнул в сторону ванной.  
– Мой телефон там, - он отпил из кружки и скривился. – Пиздец. Лучше бы ты просто водки налил.  
– Всем нужна глюкоза, даже тебе.  
– Иди на хер, Роллинз.  
Он стоял так близко, что Джек касался коленом его ноги – и это прикосновение обжигало, словно и не было разделяющей их кожу плотной ткани форменных штанов. Интересно, волнуется ли Рамлоу также, как он? Вряд ли.  
Джек опрокинул в себя почти пол кружки, ощущая, как прокатывается вниз по горлу обжигающе-сладкая волна. Он никогда не думал, что будет так волноваться – и так долго врать, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что не вовсе не переживает.  
– Как ты любишь?  
Рамлоу глянул на него поверх белого ободка кружки. И хмыкнул.  
– По-разному. Но чтобы охуенно было.   
– Значит, я могу тебя связать, заткнуть рот и выебать?  
Чужая улыбка стала похожа на оскал.  
– Нет.  
Джека так и подмывало спросить «уверен?», но вместо этого он кивнул и отпил еще.   
– Уже что-то. Грубо?   
– Я похож на того, что любит сопли и нежности?  
Джек коснулся кончиками пальцев его бока, провел сначала легонько, а потом положил всю ладонь чуть выше края полотенца и притянул Рамлоу ближе к себе.  
– Люди часто ведут себя во время секса иначе, чем в обычной жизни.  
– Ага. Ты вот, оказывается, любитель потрепаться.  
Второй рукой Джек прихватил его за шею сзади.  
– Я просто тоже люблю, чтобы охуенно было.  
Их второй – нет, третий – поцелуй был аккуратней, нежней. Хотя бы – по началу. Рамлоу не пытался прикусить Джека за губу, да и вообще не шевелился, только подавался все ближе и ближе, пока не прижался к нему вплотную, так тесно, что биение его сердца отдавалось у Джека под кожей.  
Они могли бы начать трахаться прямо сейчас, у стойки. Быстро, торопливо, грубовато. Наверняка даже сшибли бы на пол что-нибудь в процессе.  
Но так будет потом. Может быть.  
Джек прикусил Рамлоу за нижнюю губу, слегка потянул и отпустил.  
– Значит, не связывать..?  
Его ощутимо прихватили горячими пальцами под подбородок и прошипели прямо в лицо.  
– Да блядь, Роллинз! Я тебя сейчас нахер свяжу и выебу, если ты не заткнешься! Сука, зачем ты вообще рот открываешь сейчас?   
Взгляд у Рамлоу был яростный, нетерпеливый – и все же он ничего не делал. Все-таки волновался? И ждал чужого первого шага?   
С трудом отведя глаза в сторону, Джек подхватил со стола бутылку и, помедлив, отпил прямо из горла.  
И коротко выдохнул.  
– А выеби.   
– Прямо тут..?  
– Лучше на кровати. Люблю, когда мягко под спиной.  
Он уперся ладонью в грудь Рамлоу – сердце билось быстро, ровно – и чуть оттолкнул его от себя. А потом поднялся со стула и неторопливо пошел в сторону спальни, на ходу стягивая футболку и расстегивая ремень.   
Чужие шаги за спиной были беззвучны, но Джек лопатками чувствовал пристальный взгляд и то, как то и дело кожи мимолетно касаются теплые пальцы.  
– Блядский боже, Роллинз, я уже и забыл про твою татуировку.  
Уже у кровати Джек остановился и обернулся через плечо.  
– Ты видишь ее каждый день.  
– Да. И настолько привык, что не обращал внимания… Ты, типа, одинокий волк или что?  
Прежде, чем ответить, Джек расшнуровал ботинки, стянул их вместе с носками и выпрямился.  
– Ты, типа, меня ебать собрался или что?  
Смеялся Рамлоу хрипло, по-гиеньи. А потом шагнул вперед и перехватил руки Джека, отведя их в сторону от ремня его штанов.  
– Я хочу сам.  
От него пахло водкой, немного – шоколадом и едва-едва ощутимой можжевеловой отдушкой геля для душа. Джек уткнулся носом в короткие волосы на его виске и проговорил, то и дело прихватывая губами кончик уха.  
– А я хочу, чтобы ты встал передо мной на колени.  
Он не удивился бы, пошли его Рамлоу на хер или предложи сделать это самому. Но тот, громко щелкнув пряжкой ремня, резким движением спустил вниз по бедрам штаны Джека и поднял на него глаза.  
– Сейчас..?  
Сглотнув неожиданно вязкую слюну, Джек протянул руку и, нащупав неплотный запах на полотенце, наконец позволил себе распутать его. И качнул головой.  
– В любой момент, когда захочешь.  
Рамлоу с задумчивым видом повел головой из стороны в сторону, словно разминая шею. И также задумчиво повторил.  
– Ага… когда захочу.  
В следующий момент он с силой толкнул Джека на кровать и навалился сверху – горячий, сильный, но все еще медлящий – нет, Рамлоу явно знал, что делать, и не боялся, не смущался, и Джек был наверняка не первым у него, но за чужой самодовольной ухмылкой читалось тщательно скрываемое нежелание ошибиться.  
«Тогда дураком буду я», – мысленно хмыкнув, Джек завел руку за голову и наощупь вытянул из-под подушки пластиковый тюбик и пару квадратиков фольги.  
– Рамлоу, это смазка. Смазка, это Рамлоу. Знакомьтесь. А этих парней, я думаю, ты и без меня знаешь.  
Продолжая упираться одной рукой в кровать, вторую Рамлоу положил ему на горло. И слегка сжал.  
– Ты всегда так много говоришь, когда трахаешься?  
Джек дернул уголком рта в быстрой улыбке.  
– А мы еще не трахаемся.  
– М-мм…  
Напоследок с силой сжав пальцы – Джек против воли судорожно выдохнул – Рамлоу забрал смазку, а потом отстранился и рывком перевернул его на живот, на мгновение прижавшись грудью к спине. А секунду спустя тихо хмыкнул.  
– Новая. Ты ее, блядь, что, вместе с гирляндой покупал?  
– Нормальный рождественский набор… – чуть привстав на локтях, он повернул голову: Рамлоу сидел у него на бедрах, перекидывая из ладони в ладонь тюбик со смазкой и ухмылялся. Но медлил. – Только подумай, как мне завидовал тот бедолага, которому выпало работать в рождественскую ночь.  
– Может, он подумал, что ты одинокий пидорас с коллекцией стремных игрушек.  
Джека так и подмывало пошутить «почему стремных», но он смолчал; у Рамлоу, очевидно, был опыт, но не так много, как ему хотелось. Водки, видимо, тоже оказалось мало. И шутки сейчас стоило очень строго фильтровать, чтобы не испортить всё.  
Продолжая смотреть на Рамлоу через плечо, Джек чуть сильней привстал на локте, завел вторую руку назад, пощекотал твердое угловатое колено и повел ладонь выше. Рамлоу молча смотрел на него и только сильней сощурился, когда Джек обхватил пальцами его член – сначала мягко, легко поглаживая подушечками теплую кожу, потом – ощутимей, почти сжимая.  
В комнате не горели лампы, и свет был лишь на кухне - он подсвечивал Рамлоу со спины, и Джеку нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы под рукой оказался фотоаппарат.   
– Ты пиздец какой красивый, Брок Рамлоу, – негромко проговорил он, сжав пальцы еще сильней – и дождавшись, наконец, прерывистого вдоха.  
Рамлоу чуть повел бедрами вперед и довольно зажмурился, когда ладонь на его члене стала двигаться резче, быстрей.  
– И знаешь, можно просто подрочить друг-другу. Не обязательно трахаться прямо сейчас – ничего страшного в этом нет, – очень мягко проговорил Джек, продолжая наблюдать за его лицом.   
Он не врал: это действительно было красиво.  
И за этим пидорским любованием он пропустил момент, когда Рамлоу рывком подался вперед и с силой вмял его в постель.  
– Обязательно, – горячий шепот обжег ухо, но за ним последовала короткая пауза – и уже куда менее яростное. – Если ты хочешь..?  
– Я сам предложил, – от ощущения сильного тела, прижимающегося к нему со спины, дыхание сбивалось, и Джек услышал, как хрипло звучит его собственный голос. – Но нет ничего постыдного, чтобы просто…  
Его резко прихватили за волосы на затылке и вжали лицом в подушку.  
– Блядский боже, Роллинз, просто заткнись!  
Джек сдавленно рассмеялся, но смех перерос в прерывистый вдох, когда Рамлоу с силой прикусил его за плечо, там, где оно переходило в шею.   
– Никакого мне общего душа… – невнятно пробормотал Джек, за что получил еще один укус – с другой стороны, в шею, и это было одновременно и больно, и охуенно. – Еще.  
Он замолчал; действительно замолчал, с силой прикусывая губы и позволяя себе лишь короткие просьбы – «еще", «сильней», «твою мать, Рамлоу!».   
Тот был резким, порывистым и любил оставлять свои следы на чужой коже – шея и плечи Джека горели от укусов, и хотелось перевернуться на спину, обхватить горячие бока ногами и позволить Рамлоу вгрызться себе в шею уже спереди. Но цепкая ладонь продолжала вжимать его лицом в подушку, и Джеку оставалось лишь сглатывать стоны и ругательства и приподнимать бедра, беззвучно направляя чужие движения, порой – ловить руку Рамоу – за запястье, обхватывая его пальцами внахлест, и это тоже было до головокружения охуенно – и вести, как нужно: быстрей, резче, осталось немного, Рамлоу, давай кончим вместе, как в сраных романтичных гей-мелодрамах или в порно...  
Кажется, он пробормотал это вслух, потому что пальцы на загривке сжались сильней, вминая его лицом в подушку так, что стало сложней дышать – но это тоже было хорошо.  
Как и то, что потом Рамлоу не стал скатываться в сторону, а остался лежать у Джека на спине, тяжело дыша ему в затылок и крепко обхватив ладонями предплечья. Не ушел к окну курить или на кухню, за водкой, а лежал вплотную – горячий, взмыленный, довольный.  
– Знаешь, кто я…? – Хрипло пробормотал он, и у этого вопроса было столько вариантов, которые казались правильными, что Джек только невнятно помотал головой. – Блядская большая ложка. А ты – маленькая.  
– Обычно так говорят, когда лежат на боку.  
– Да мне похер, что говорят обычно.  
– М-мм…  
Двигаться после секса было лениво, но Джек заставил себя рывком приподняться на локтях, а затем резким движением перекатиться в сторону, подминая под себя Рамлоу. Тот на мгновение дернулся, пытаясь скинуть его, но потом расслабился и закинул Джеку руку поперек груди. И невнятно пробормотал:  
– Ну что за херня, Роллинз?   
– Просто теперь ты – маленький рюкзак, – Джек улыбнулся собственной шутке, а еще тому, как недовольно Рамлоу укусил его за плечо.   
– Слезь, блядь.  
Выждав с пару секунд, Джек все же скатился с него и растянулся рядом, заведя руку поверх чужой головы – так он мог кончиками пальцев поглаживать шею Рамлоу. Тому, кажется, нравилось – по крайней мере, уклоняться от легких прикосновений он не стал, просто лежал молча, закрыв глаза и восстанавливая дыхание.   
Джек тоже опустился ресницы; молчание было уютным – и хотя он знал, что продлится оно недолго, что им нужно будет поговорить – о доверии, о Гидре, о них самих и о том, что делать дальше, сейчас всё было хорошо.   
– С блядским Рождеством, Роллинз.  
А может – будет и дальше.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а знаете, что это..?  
> ЭТО СЮЖЕТНАЯ СЕРЕДИНА ТЕКСТА Т.Т  
> не могу поверить, что добрался до неё - и хочу сказать спасибо всем, кто меня читал, правил ошибки, оставлял комментарии и ждал продолжения <3 вы все - волшебные и прекрасные, и я надеюсь, что мы с вами доберемся до конца этой истории тоже вместе <3
> 
> хорошо проведите Новый год <3

Чужие шаги Джек услышал – возможно, Рамлоу специально зашлёпал босыми ногами по полу, подходя к нему – и потому не дёрнулся, почувствовав прикосновение тёплой ладони к спине.  
– Привет.  
Вместо ответа Рамлоу молча потянул в сторону ворот его растянутой домашней футболки и чувствительно надавил пальцем на багровеющий кровью след укуса у основания шеи.  
– Ну пиздец.  
Джек фыркнул.  
– Просто не буду пару дней снимать форменный свитер.  
– Извиняться не буду.  
Постучав ложкой по краю маленькой кастрюли, Джек обернулся и - разумеется! – Рамлоу, встрёпанный, чуть помятый после сна, в одних мягких спортивных штанах, смотрел на него с ухмылкой.  
– Я и не ждал этого.  
К его удивлению, Рамлоу не стал скалиться ещё сильней, а наоборот – поморщился, и Джек, не совсем понимая, что сейчас происходит в чужой голове, поспешно перехватил его запястье, слегка сжав.  
– Мне всё нравится.  
Возможно, это был не самый лучший способ начать разговор об их первом сексе, но в таких вещах Джек никогда не был хорош; Рамлоу, видимо, тоже.  
– Мне всё нравится, – повторил он. – Было охуенно.  
Проведя ладонью вверх по руке Рамлоу, он сжал пальцы чуть выше локтя, ощущая под ними каменные мышцы бицепса.  
– Повторим?  
– А ты как думаешь? – фыркнув, Рамлоу высвободил руку и, развернувшись, ушёл в ванную.  
Когда он вернулся, посвежевший, с зачёсанной наверх чёлкой Джек поставил перед ним тарелку и молча сел рядом.  
– Ты сварил мне овсянку.  
– Мхм.  
– Худшая попытка манипулирования из всех, что ко мне применяли, Роллинз, – он придвинул к себе миску.  
Джек, не став спорить, погонял между ладоней чашку с уже остывшим кофе. Отшучиваться или вести разговор о погоде не хотелось, и он спросил напрямую:  
– Ты расскажешь мне?  
Ответное молчание затягивалось, и на второй минуте Джек, наконец вспомнив про свой кофе, глотнул его – и не удивился, когда тот оказался мерзким на вкус. Прямо как разочарование и обида. Удержаться от кривоватой ухмылки не удалось.  
– Да блядь. Джек. Джек! – дождавшись, пока на него поднимут взгляд, Рамлоу продолжил. - Я, блядь, думаю, как это лучше сделать. Какого хуя ты разводишь драму сразу, как ёбаная четырнадцатилетняя девочка?  
– Драма была бы, плесни я тебе сейчас в рожу свой кофе. А это так, мелочи… И когда?  
– Вечером.  
Джек с лёгкостью представил себе десяток вариантов того, что может случиться за долгие двенадцать – или все двадцать – часов, отчего обещанный разговор никогда не состоится. Но Рамлоу смотрел на него пристально, словно чего-то ожидая, и Джек вздохнул.  
– Хорошо.  
Завтрак они заканчивали молча.  
– Я поеду на базу первым, – наконец проговорил Рамлоу, поднявшись на ноги. – А ты – сделай вид, что ничего не изменилось.  
– Серьёзно? Хочешь, чтобы я и дальше изображал всю эту хуйню – игнорировал тебя, огрызался. Ради чего?  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
– Чтобы не было подозрений? Расслабься, Роллинз, ты меня сегодня вообще не увидишь. Вспомни, что ты мой зам, займи людей чем-нибудь.  
Злого гнома захотелось придушить, но воображение неожиданно нарисовало Джеку совсем другое – его руки на загорелой шее, быстрое биение пульса под пальцами, напряжённое дыхание, которое можно ловить губами…  
Он в один глоток допил кофе, тщательно пережёвывая гущу. Сейчас был явно не лучший момент, чтобы озвучивать свои фантазии.  
Рамлоу, нашарив среди кухонных мелочей маркер, что-то набросал на салфетке и положил её рядом со своей тарелкой.  
– До вечера, Роллинз.  
Он действительно не появился на ежедневном брифинге, и на все расспросы команды Джек только пожимал плечами – и ему даже не пришлось особо имитировать раздражённое ворчание. Таинственность Рамлоу опять начала злить, и Джек заставил себя полностью сосредоточиться на тренировке – на этот раз СТРАЙК занял просторный ангар, в котором была выстроена имитация нескольких городских улиц.  
На втором заходе в бой в голове Джека возникла странная, навязчивая мысль, взявшаяся непонятно откуда.  
Когда Мария Хилл, вербуя его в ЩИТ, говорила про вторжения из глубокого космоса, была ли в этом хоть какая-то вероятность правды?..  
Делиться этими размышлениями с кем-то Джек не видел смысла, но на третьем заходе приказал отряду, поделённому на две группы, вести себя странно. Нелогично.  
– Словно вы не люди.  
Никакого особого отклонения от «обычного» поведения не было, неожиданностью для Джека это не стало – он и сам не мог представить, как должен думать и вести себя какой-нибудь пришелец, у которого вместо рук щупальца, а вместо мозга – космический песок или ещё какая-нибудь непостижимая инопланетная хрень.  
Но все эти мысленные – и физические – упражнения помогли перестать думать о Рамлоу, и на встречу с ним – разумеется, утром он нацарапал на салфетке адрес – Джек отправился в удивительно приподнятом настроении.  
По адресу обнаружился бар: с тусклой старой вывеской, шумный, душный, заполненный людьми. Отвратительное место, и идеальное для того, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Рамлоу уже ждал его, и как только Джек подошёл к столу, плеснул во второй пустой бокал виски.  
Джек протестовать не стал.  
– Ну?  
– Ты даже «привет» не сказал. И не спросил, как у меня прошёл день.  
– Судя по твоей сияющей роже – хорошо.  
В шуме бара им пришлось податься друг к другу почти вплотную, и даже в тусклом синевато-красном свете Джек легко мог рассмотреть резкую линию чужих скул.  
– Ладно, Роллинз, ладно, – Рамлоу отпил виски; судя по тому, сколько его было в бутылке, ждал он Джека далеко не пять минут. Или просто пил залпом. – Это всё Капитан Америка.  
– Кто?  
– Блядь, Роллинз! Ты что, из Австралии… ах, да. Как я мог забыть.  
Разумеется, он не забыл, но его удивление, щедро замешанное с озадаченностью и презрением, было искренним.  
– Я вроде читал какие-то комиксы про него в детстве. Причём тут он?  
– При всём! Роллинз, ты придуриваешься или издеваешься?  
Джек вздохнул.  
– Я абсолютно серьёзно. И виски тут дерьмище полное. А всё, что я помню про твоего Капитана, это то, что он громил плохих парней в сороковые. Вроде как герой нации?..  
– Считавшийся все эти годы пропавшим без вести. Самолёт, который он вёл, пропал где-то над Арктикой, и никто не мог его найти…  
– Стой, – Джек поднял руку, жестом попросив Рамлоу замолчать. Потом глотнул виски и спросил. – Прежде, чем ты продолжишь, я хочу знать одно: как ты оказался связан со всем этим?  
– Меня _посоветовали_ , – Рамлоу оскалился и глянул Джеку прямо в глаза. – Но ты уже всё понял сам, да?  
– Не всё. Зачем ЩИТу провалявшийся шестьдесят лет во льдах труп?  
Ещё шире оскалившись, Рамлоу подался вперёд, так, что его губы почти коснулись щеки Джека, и негромко проговорил:  
– С чего ты взял, Роллинз, что он труп?..  
Услышанное казалось чем-то совершенно бредовым, впрочем, вынужден был признать Джек спустя пару секунд, не бредовей Халка или угрозы инопланетного вторжения.  
Он залпом допил свой виски.  
– И что теперь?  
– Как что? – Рамлоу перестал скалиться и теперь улыбался – широко, довольно. – Разморозят, а потом дадут возможности спасти этот ёбаный мир?


End file.
